Stole
by fantasymei-aqua
Summary: Dagger leaves shortly after a brief encounter with a seer. Kuja experiences pains and without knowing, slowly separates himself from Zidane. Little does Dagger know that the path she chose will only lead to pain and destruction, not what she hopes for.
1. It's a Date

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

*********

It's a Date

*********

"This sucks, " Zidane said as he read the first chapter of 'History of Alexandria'. He looked around and saw that Doctor Tot was not in the room. "Perfect," he said, "now if I can only escape without being caught by the guards outside." Suddenly, the door opened and Doctor Tot entered. "Not trying to think of another plan to escape are you Mr. Zidane? Maybe I should make the punishment a little heavier by not letting you meet Queen Garnet for a month," said Doctor Tot. "You have already mastered the ways of speaking and acting like a gentleman, but you still need to know the past of Alexandria to be able to rule this kingdom properly. Regent Cid and Lady Hilda both agree to this matter and asked me to help you."

"Hey, not so fast. First of all, just call me Zidane. Next, what does ruling Alexandria got to do with its past and third, pleeaasse don't punish me by not letting me meet Dagger. I promise that I won't try to escape again. Oh, and is my Dagger busy tonight?" said Zidane.

"I don't know. Her Highness seems to be very busy these days so why don't you go see her. Oh, and one more thing, you can go know," said Doctor Tot.

"What!? Then why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm outta here. Bye Doctor Tot and thanks."

Zidane was going to Dagger's room when he saw her in the hallway. "Dagger!" he said. Dagger turned and said, "Hi Zidane! Done with your class already?" "What? Oh, yeah. Anyway, are you free tonight?" Zidane asked. Dagger nodded then asked "Why?" "So, how about going out with me tonight?

Well, with all those problems and stuff, I figured that you might wanna go out with me and have fun," said Zidane. "Oh, you mean a date?" said Dagger. "Yeah! So, will you go with me?" Zidane asked hopefully. "Ok!" Dagger said. "So, we'll meet at around seven p.m. at the dock. Okay?" Zidane said. "Sure," Dagger said. "Then, it's a date! Right?" Zidane asked. Dagger nodded and said, "Right!" 

"So there you are your Highness. We've been looking all over for you. The guests are already waiting for you at the conference room," said Beatrix. "Please excuse us sir, the Queen and I will be going now. I hope that I did not disturb you," Beatrix told Zidane. "No, it's okay. I'm going to town to look around anyway. So, see you later Dag- I mean your Highness," said Zidane. 

Zidane went to town and looked for Ruby. He saw her at her mini theater. "Hey, Ruby!" Zidane said when he entered. "Why, it's you Zidane!" Ruby said surprised. "So, how's your business?" Zidane asked. "It's great!" said Ruby, "so, what can I do for you?" "Do you have a play scheduled tonight?" Zidane asked. "Yes, it starts at 7:15 p.m. and it's about a lady who wishes to meet the man she loves. Why?" asked Ruby. "I've got a date with Dagger tonight but don't tell anyone. Okay? See ya tonight!" Zidane said as he went away. "Bye and good luck!" Ruby shouted. 

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you feel about it. I really like ff9 so I might make another one. Next chapter might come out after two or three days. Please send me your review. 


	2. Proposal under the Twin Moons

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

***************************

Proposal under the Twin Moons

***************************

"Your Highness! Why are you dressed like that?" said Beatrix.

Dagger was wearing an orange jumpsuit and a white shirt. "What? Oh, you mean this?" asked Dagger. 

Beatrix nodded. "You're not planning to run away again are you?" said Beatrix.

"How could you say that? I'm just going out with Zidane tonight," said Dagger. 

"With that? Don't you always wear a gown when you go out with him?" asked Beatrix.

"I do. But I've got a feeling that he will take me somewhere else since he didn't ask me to meet him at the usual place," said Dagger.

"You mean he didn't ask you to meet him at the Red Rose?" Beatrix asked surprised.

"That's right," Dagger said. "Do you know what time it is?" asked Dagger. 

"Time? It's already quarter to seven your Highness," said Beatrix.

"I have to go now. Zidane told me to meet him at around seven," said Dagger.

Beatrix bowed as Dagger went out of her room. Dagger went to the dock and saw Zidane standing in a corner. "Did you wait long?" Dagger asked him.

Zidane jumped in surprise and said, "What? Oh, no, I didn't." He stared at Dagger for a while then said, "You look different today."

"Different? You mean my clothes?" Dagger asked.

Zidane nodded.

"I wore this because I had this feeling that you're going to take me somewhere else," Dagger explained.

"How did you know?" asked Zidane.

"You told me to meet you at the dock remember? You always told me to meet you at the Red Rose before," said Dagger.

Zidane couldn't say anything. He helped Dagger onto the boat and told the Alexandrian soldier that they're going to town. When they were already there, Zidane took Dagger to Ruby's mini-theater. "How many?" asked a man.

"Two," said Zidane.

"That'll be 200 gil," said the man.

Zidane took out some money from his pocket and gave it to the man. Then he and Dagger went to a table and sat down. The curtains opened and they heard a voice announcing that the play will be starting already. After the play, Zidane and Dagger went to Ruby.

"You were magnificent Ruby," said Dagger.

"Yeah! You were great back there," Zidane added.

"Thanks!" said Ruby smiling. "So, are you two havin' a great time?"

Zidane and Dagger nodded. "We came here to congratulate you," said Dagger.

"So we'll be leaving now," said Zidane.

"Okay. Goodnight you two," said Ruby.

"Same to you," said Dagger. Zidane and Dagger both went out and went to a restaurant nearby for some supper. It wasn't fancy but the food was great. After dinner, Zidane and Dagger went out for a walk. Then Zidane brought Dagger outside Alexandria.

"Zidane, what are you doing?" asked Dagger.

"Wait here," said Zidane as he went away. After a few seconds, Zidane went back riding on a gold chocobo.

"Is that Choco?" Dagger asked as she went near the chocobo and touched it's feathers.

"The one and only," said Zidane smiling. He gave Choco some gyashi greens.

"Is this the reason why you asked me out?" Dagger asked. 

"No," said Zidane as he sat on the chocobo. "C'mon Dagger. Hop on."

"But Zidane," Dagger said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe," Zidane said.

Dagger hesitated, then she sat on the chocobo. Choco started to fly to Quan's Dwelling and landed when they got there. Zidane helped Dagger down and they entered Quan's Dwelling. "What are we doing here?" Dagger asked.

"I know this place doesn't seem so nice or romantic, but this seems to be the only place where no one can see us," said Zidane. 

"What a beautiful view!" Dagger exclaimed when they reached the room outside. "The twin moons look so wonderful out here."

"Yeah," Zidane said as he followed Dagger. Zidane and Dagger sat down and watched the stars together. Everything was so peaceful. Dagger seems to be enjoying herself when Zidane suddenly took her hand and knelt before her.

"Garnet til Alexandros XVII," said Zidane, "under the twin moons I ask you, will you marry me?"

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I can't do something properly when someone's watching me. So, how was the story? Did you like it? I made a few adjustments in this chapter. Thanks also to those who reviewed and to Tiffany who helped and encouraged me.


	3. The Answer

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

***********

The Answer

***********

Dagger stared at Zidane. She looked at him straight in the eye. She could tell that Zidane was serious. She knew that she really loved him, and he also loved her. She didn't know what to say, but she followed her heart and found the answer. "Yes," Dagger answered. Zidane stood up and smiled at her, then he hugged her.

**********************************************************************************

"HE WHAT?!" Eiko shouted. 

"Eiko, calm down," said Hilda. Then she looked at Dagger and said, "Is it really true that Zidane asked you to marry him?"

Dagger blushed and said, "Yes, he asked me last night." 

"I didn't know that boy had the guts to ask you," said Cid. "So, what was your answer?"

"Did you say yes?" asked Eiko.

Dagger nodded. "I didn't expect him to ask me though," she said. 

"We all are," said Hilda. "Oh will you look at the time, it's getting late already. Thank you for asking us to come, but we really must go home now. We still have to attend a conference with the mayor of Dali."

"No, that's alright," Dagger said. "Goodbye Uncle Cid. Goodbye Aunt Hilda. Goodbye Eiko. Have a safe trip."

"Goodbye Dagger," Eiko said while Cid and Hilda waved goodbye.

Meanwhile…

"I've thought about your question before Zidane, and here's my answer. It is important that you must know the history of Alexandria so that you can understand the present situation of Alexandria. It's quite embarrassing if someone will ask you about the history of Alexandria and you don't know the answer. Are you listening Zidane?" said Doctor Tot.

Zidane nodded. "This is so boring," Zidane told himself. "I wish Blank and the others were here." 

"Now, it is only right that you know how to dance," said Doctor Tot.

"What? Dance?! You must be joking. I already know how to dance," Zidane said.

"Then show it to Sir Richard," said Doctor Tot.

"Sir who?" asked Zidane.

"Sir Richard. He was the one who taught Her Highness how to dance," said Doctor Tot.

"Fine. I'll show him. Where is he anyway?" said Zidane.

"He will come tomorrow since he is busy today," said Doctor Tot. "Now, open your book to page 265 and listen as I explain the whole page."

Zidane sighed and opened his book. "This is going to be a long day," he said.

Author's Note: To all readers out there, please give me your suggestions on who should be the girl. I already have some choices on who should the girl be. They are: Mikoto, Eiko and Ruby. Or is it better if I make my own character like Sir Richard? Please give me your opinions because they are very important.


	4. Fake Sir Richard

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

**************

Fake Sir Richard

**************

Zidane sat on a chair as he waited for Doctor Tot and Sir Richard to arrive. He just can't understand why he needs to learn how to dance. "If the Boss and the others will know this, I'm sure to become the #1 laughing stock of Gaia," he told himself. "He's late, that's strange, he always comes on time," said Zidane as he looked around the room. Suddenly the door opened and a man entered the room. This was the first time Zidane ever saw him. "Who are you?" asked Zidane.

"I am Sir Richard, your dance instructor, " said Sir Richard.

"Oh, but where's Doctor Tot? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Zidane asked. For 

"Well yeah, but he went back because he left something," said Sir Richard. "So, shall we begin?"

Zidane wasn't listening to Sir Richard. He was staring at Sir Richard and observing him at the same time. For some reason, he felt uneasy. He felt that something's wrong and something bad is about to happen. He decided that he'd just play along until he knew what was happening.

"Zidane! Zidane!" said Sir Richard.

Zidane looked at Sir Richard and said, "What?"

"Are you listening to me? I asked you if we could begin now."

Zidane nodded. "Good, now let's start by doing a simple waltz. Show me what you can do and I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong, " said Sir Richard.

"But how can I dance without a partner?" asked Zidane.

"Of course, how silly of me. Just pretend that you're dancing with someone," said Sir Richard.

"You're telling me that I should touch the air and pretend that someone is dancing with me?" asked Zidane.

"That's right," said Sir Richard.

"This is stupid," said Zidane in a very low voice so that only he could hear. "How am I supposed to dance properly by myself?" Whenever Zidane turned around, he would check on Sir Richard and try to see what he was doing. He noticed that Sir Richard's right hand was always in his pocket. "What's in there? What is he trying to hide?" Zidane asked himself. After a few more steps, Zidane saw Sir Richard's shadow and saw something like a dagger. After turning again, he saw the same thing glitter. Zidane started to dance something else. He would frequently step on Sir Richard's foot and purposely bump him. 

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong," said Sir Richard as he started to walk towards Zidane. He held Zidane's arm and tried to stab Zidane. Luckily, Zidane was able to evade it and punched him at the stomach. The dagger in Sir Richard's hands flew to the other side of the room. Zidane kicked him and tied him up with a rope that was on the corner of the room.

"Lucky they didn't throw the rope which I always use when I try to escape," said Zidane.

"How? Everything was done perfectly according to my plan," said Sir Richard.

"You're plan was perfect alright, but you had a slight mistake which ruined your plan. I remembered that Sir Richard was the one who taught Dagger how to dance. Doctor Tot told me about it yesterday. There's just no way that you could be the one since you looked so young. That's why I decided to play along and when I saw you hiding that dagger, I knew that you were planning something," explained Zidane.

"So you waited until I make my move then you attacked me," said the fake Sir Richard.

"That's right," said Zidane. "Now I want you to answer my question."

"What?" asked the fake Sir Richard.

"I want to know where Doctor Tot and Sir Richard are and why you wanted to kill me," said Zidane. 

"They're asleep at the room where there's a moogle. I put some sleeping weed in their tea and left them there. As for the other one, I don't think that a man who is a thief will make a good ruler," he said.

"So you think that I'm not good enough to become a king," said Zidane.

The fake Sir Richard nodded. Zidane sighed and said, "Everyone thinks so too you know. That's the reason why Doctor Tot was asked to teach me. Tell me, are there still people out there who you know are plotting against me?" asked Zidane.

"No, I'm always alone by myself," said the fake Sir Richard.

"Alright, I believe you," said Zidane. He picked up the dagger and went out and asked two guards to follow him. When they were in the room again, Zidane asked the two guards to take him away. Then Zidane went to the room and woke Doctor Tot and Sir Richard up. They asked Zidane what happened and Zidane told them the whole story. Both gentlemen cancelled that day's class and went home. That night, Zidane was talking to himself again. "I hope that this will be the last time that this happens again," he said.

Author's Note: Alright, I'll let Eiko be the villain but I promise to give Mikoto a large role in my fanfic. How about it? Another question: Who do you want to be out of my fanfic and be replaced by another character? I'm planning to replace Amarant with Blank. Only the 7 characters left are in the choices. Thanks also to those who gave me their opinions. 


	5. Something's Scaring Eiko

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

*********************

Something's Scaring Eiko

*********************

Eiko stared at the twin moons as she sat by the window. She was thinking of Zidane. She thought about the time when Zidane rescued her from being eaten by Quina. She didn't want to think about Zidane and Dagger getting married. Then she sighed, "Maybe this is destined by fate," she said, "maybe Zidane and Dagger are really meant for each other." She stood up and went out of her room. She sneaked out of the castle and went to town. The whole place was quiet and peaceful. Everybody was sleeping soundly. Then she heard some footsteps; she hid behind one of the empty fruit carts in the corner. The footsteps were getting louder. Eiko decided to see who it was and saw a young boy about her age carrying a bag trying to sneak out of the city.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Eiko as she went out from her hiding place. The boy dropped the bag that he was carrying and bottles of potions, antidotes, echo screen, and eye drops fell out. A few apples also rolled at the ground. "Here," Eiko said as she picked up one of the apples from the ground and gave it to him. The boy stared at her for a while before he took the apple from her hand. "What? Is there something on my face?" asked Eiko.

"No, it's cause that I kinda saw your face before," said the boy.

"Must be your imagination," said Eiko.

"Yeah, must be," said the boy.

"Anyway, with the looks of the things that you carry, you must be trying to run away from home," said Eiko. The boy sat down at one of the doorsteps of the house beside him. Eiko followed him and sat down beside him. 

"It's none of your business," said the boy.

"I know, but do you have any money with you?" asked Eiko.

"Well, I have 290 gil with me," said the boy.

"What?! You're going to run away from home with only 290 gil! How do you think you can survive out there with only that small amount of money? Do you even think that you can handle those monsters out there?" Eiko asked.

"M-monsters?! Nobody told me that there are monsters out there," said the boy surprised.

"Never mind. Just tell me the reason why you wanna run away," said Eiko.

"I don't know. Maybe cause I want to make my parents worried. They're meanies you know cause they made me cry," said the boy. "I also took most of the things that they sell so that I can sell them and make money for myself."

Eiko shook her head and said, "You're very lucky you know. You have parents who care for you. I don't have any parents cause they died when I was very young. My grandpa took care of me but he also died, that's why my only friends are the moogles," said Eiko.

"Was it hard living on your own?" asked the boy.

"A little," said Eiko, "but I have parents now since I was adopted and I really love them, that's why I'm not going to run away like you. Your parents love you that's why they do some things that make us cry," said Eiko.

"They do? So that's what sis keep on telling me 'bout," said the boy. "To yell you the truth, I don't really wanna run away now, I'm going home," said the boy as he stood up and started to head back home.

"How rude! Not even a single goodnight," said Eiko. She walked at the dark streets again. "I wish I could escape reality so that I won't know anything about Zidane and Dagger's wedding," Eiko told herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

_"I can help you if you want." _

"Who's there," Eiko asked. She turned around but saw nothing. Eiko began to run as fast as she could. 

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I just want to grant your wish."_

"No, I don't need your help," Eiko said as she continued to run. She kept on running until she reached the castle and entered her room. She locked the door of her room. Then, she saw something glitter at her table. She went near it and saw a flute. But it was different, it was longer than most of the flute she owned. Both ends of the flute were shaped like a star and were very sharp. Eiko admired it. She wondered who left it there. 

_"Like it? You can have it if you want. It can do a heavy amount of damage unlike an ordinary flute."_

Eiko dropped the flute. "I don't want it," she said even if she knew that deep inside she wanted it. "I just want you to show yourself," said Eiko.

_"Stubborn little girl! …Fine!"_

Suddenly, the whole place was full of smoke. Eiko couldn't see a thing.

Author's Note: Why didn't anyone answer my question? So, was it good? This is also a mother's day special (I think). Eiko isn't totally the villain here; the evil spirit'll possess her. So don't think of her as the true villain. Peace to those Eiko lovers out there. I don't hate her! Honest. It's just that she's a bit like my younger sister, that's all.


	6. Mysterious Voice

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

***************

Mysterious Voice

***************

Eiko couldn't see a thing. The only thing she saw was a shining bright light in the middle of her room. She started walking towards it. The light was getting brighter and brighter. She tried to touch it but she only fell down. She stood up and continued walking. Suddenly, she felt something touch her. Eiko shivered. She was starting to get scared. The light also seemed to have disappeared since the room was dark again. "Where are you? I know you're here," said Eiko.

_"Can't you see me? I'm just here sitting in your bed."_

Eiko started walking towards her bed. But on the way, she accidentally knocked down the vase causing a loud noise. "Please don't let mother and father be awake," Eiko told herself. The door suddenly opened.

"Eiko! Are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Lady Hilda as she entered the room followed by Regent Cid.

"I'm fine, mother," said Eiko. "I'm sorry that I woke you and father up."

"No, that's okay. What was that loud noise anyway? We heard it coming from your room," said Regent Cid.

"Oh, that. I accidentally knocked down the vase while I was trying to get myself a glass of water. I think the vase is broken," Eiko lied.

"What? Which vase?" asked Regent Cid.

"The one at the table," said Eiko.

"Never mind about that. What's important is that you're fine," said Lady Hilda. Regent Cid nodded. "Now go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight mother. Goodnight father," said Eiko.

Regent Cid and Lady Hilda went out of Eiko's room and went back to their room. Eiko waited until she was sure that they were back in their room. "That was close," said Eiko. She sat on a chair and sighed, she was wishing that Zidane were there beside her. 

_"Destiny can sometimes be cruel, isn't it?"_

"You again?! Why won't you show yourself?" Eiko said.

_"I'm sorry but it seems that it is not the proper time for me to show myself."_

"What do you mean? And why do I hear your voice when I'm thinking about-"

_"About Zidane? I want to help you. You're just like me. You want to have the man you love all for yourself. And I can help you do that. I have the power."_

"No! You're wrong! Tell me, what must I do so you won't bother me again," said Eiko.

_"Simple, do not think about Zidane ever again. Or forget him. Think you can do that?"_

Eiko was speechless. She couldn't believe what she heard! Forget Zidane. Don't think about him! 

_"I'll leave the answer to you."_

"I can't do it!" Eiko told herself. She stared at the twin moons again. Everything seems so peaceful. Eiko felt her eyes slowly close. "No! I can't go to sleep! What if that thing does something to me?" said Eiko. But Eiko was really sleepy, after a few seconds, she fell asleep. 

_"Poor little girl. She doesn't know what is going to happen to her."_

Author's Note: My question last time: Do you want to replace any character in this fanfic? Example- Amarant to be replaced with Blank. 

I am so mad! Not to you readers but to my FF8 disc3, every time I reach the FMV where you can see Rinoa in her spacesuit floating in space, it stops, won't move. And this is the first time I've tried playing FF8. I played FF9 first before FF8. Can anyone help me! 


	7. Cid's Birthday

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

************

Cid's Birthday 

************

"Zidane! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you," said Dagger.

"I was at the usual place waiting for Doctor Tot to arrive, then I remembered that he had some business to do in Lindblum so I came back," Zidane said. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Have you forgotten that today is Uncle Cid's birthday and we are invited to his party?" asked Dagger.

"WHAT?! Today is his birthday? And I haven't bought him a present yet," said Zidane.

"Looks like we both have the same problem," said Dagger. "I was too busy preparing for the coming festival that I completely forgot about it. We have only about an hour and thirty minutes to buy him a present, get changed, and go to Lindblum."

"Alright, if we're going to do that, then let's get started. We'll go to town and look for a present. Then we'll just get change at the Red Rose," said Zidane.

Dagger nodded. Both Zidane and Dagger went to town and looked for a present. Zidane pointed at a store that sells flowers and said, "How about we go buy him some flowers and tell him that we thought it was Hilda's birthday instead?"

"Zidane! If you're going to do that then I'll ignore you for a week and pretend that you're a stranger," said Dagger.

"I was just kidding," said Zidane. Dagger didn't say anything. She just kept on walking until she saw a shop that sells wine. She entered the store followed by Zidane. "You're going to give him a bottle of wine for a birthday present?" Zidane asked.

Dagger nodded. "There's this wine I remember that my father and Uncle Cid like. He hasn't tasted it for a long time and the castle does not keep that kind of wine. That's why I'm here," said Dagger. Dagger kept on searching until she saw a bottle with a purple cover and a pink ribbon. Some letters were written on the cover. "I found it!" she said as she went to the owner and paid for it. She saw Zidane at the entrance waiting for her.

"So you're done with your shopping, now it's my turn to go and look for a present," said Zidane.

"You don't have to. I know this place that sells different kinds of figurines," said Dagger.

"Aren't figurines for girls?" Zidane asked.

"No," said Dagger. "You'll understand what I'm talking about when we get there." Zidane and Dagger continued walking until they reached a house with some wooden animals outside. They entered and Zidane was surprised too see the place full of people. "This looks like an ordinary house but this is actually a very famous place especially for tourists who wants to buy some souvenirs. There's a new arrival of Cid I; you can buy one for him. He doesn't have that yet," said Dagger. 

Zidane took one of the figurines Dagger told him about and asked the girl to wrap it for him while he was trying to get some gil from his pocket. After paying, they went back to the castle with only forty minutes left. Dagger rushed to her room and picked out one of her gowns and brought it to her own room at the Red Rose while Zidane took his own suit to his own room. When they reached Lindblum Grand Castle, they were already wearing their formal attire and found out that there is still some time to go to town to buy Eiko a present. They went to town first and bought some flowers and a moogle doll for Lady Hilda and Eiko. 

They went back to the castle and arrived just in time for the party. Regent Cid was already greeting some of the guests accompanied by Lady Hilda. Eiko was not around. "Zidane, Garnet! Welcome!" said Regent Cid.

"Uncle Cid! Happy Birthday!" said Dagger smiling. Zidane just smiled at them. 

"Here's your present," said Zidane as he gave Cid the figurine. Dagger gave her gift to Cid after she finished talking to Lady Hilda. 

"Here are some flowers for you too Aunt Hilda, by the way, where's Eiko? I don't see her anywhere," Dagger asked.

"Oh, she's with Vivi a while ago. I wonder where she went?" said Lady Hilda.

"We'll just go and look for her," said Zidane. Zidane and Dagger looked for Eiko but couldn't find her. "Maybe she's at her room," said Zidane. They went to Eiko's room and saw Vivi outside. "What are you doing Vivi?" asked Zidane.

"Oh, hi Zidane, hello Dagger. Eiko told me to wait for her out here while she change her clothes since she accidentally spilled her water on her dress," said Vivi.

The door opened after a few seconds and Eiko went out wearing a pink dress. She blushed a little when she saw Zidane. "Here Eiko, this is for you," said Dagger as she handed to her the moogle doll that they bought. 

"Thank you," said Eiko as she took the doll from Dagger. "It's so cute!" she said as she took a look at it. "Wait here while I put it in my room," she said. She entered her room and put it in her bed. She was so happy because she saw Zidane again.

_"I knew you won't be able to do it!"_

Eiko turned around, "Why are you here?" she said.

_"Have you forgotten? I will be with you when you think of Zidane."_

"Of, course. How could I forget?" said Eiko, she walked a few steps towards the door and said, "I won't let you ruin my day." Then Eiko went out. When she saw Zidane, Dagger and Vivi, she began to wonder if she should tell them about the voice.

Author's Note: This is longer than most of the chapters in my fanfic. By the way, are you irritated because I keep on asking questions? Please tell me if it irritates you. Thanks also to those who answered my question, gave me advice and reviewed my story! 


	8. Waltz for the Moon

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. The title of this chapter is from one of the soundtracks of Final Fantasy 8.

*****************

Waltz for the Moon

*****************

Eiko sighed as she watched Zidane and Dagger sitting together talking. She looked at the other side of the table and saw Freya together with Fratley. Then she saw Vivi talking with Puck. She was starting to get bored when she heard the band started to play a waltz. Regent Cid and his wife were the first to stand and dance. Some nobles followed them after a few seconds. Eiko saw Zidane and Dagger dancing when she stood up. Vivi was no longer talking to Puck so she started to look for him. When she saw some children about her age dancing, she began to feel a little envious. She tried to ignore them as she continued looking for Vivi. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Vivi behind her.

"Found you at last," said Vivi.

"You were looking for me?" asked Eiko.

Vivi nodded. "I was starting to get bored after Puck left and started dancing with one of his friends. Then I went to your table but you were gone, so I looked for you."

"I was gone because I was also looking for you," said Eiko.

"Oh," said Vivi. He looked at the children who were dancing then asked Eiko, "Um- will you dance with me?" Eiko stared at Vivi. 

"Well, since I'm not doing anything, okay," said Eiko. They went to a corner and started to dance. Eiko felt better when they were already dancing. "At least this is much better than doing nothing," Eiko told herself. 

They continued to dance but Vivi would accidentally step on Eiko's foot from time to time. "I'm going to have a hard time walking if you continue stepping on my foot. Just follow my lead so you won't get any mistakes," Eiko said after Vivi stepped on her foot the tenth time. Vivi nodded and followed Eiko's instructions. After a few minutes, Vivi and Eiko were dancing better than before. They continued to dance until Eiko started to get tired. "Let's sit down for a while," said Eiko. They went to a table nearby and sat down. 

"The twin moons sure is beautiful tonight," said Vivi as he looked outside the window. Eiko turned around and saw a window near their table. 

"You're right," said Eiko. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eight in the evening," said Vivi. 

"It's already eight p.m.?" said Eiko.

"What do you expect? The party started at six," said Vivi. Eiko didn't answer Vivi. She just stared at the twin moons. "I'm going to talk to Mr. 28," said Vivi.

"Okay," said Eiko. She went back to her seat and saw that Zidane and Dagger were still dancing. After thirty minutes, Regent Cid went up and started his speech. Two hours later, the party ended and everybody started to go home. Zidane and Dagger were among the last to leave. Regent Cid wanted to talk to Zidane when they were the only ones left. 

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Regent Cid asked Zidane.

"Sure," said Zidane.

"Please follow me," Cid told Zidane. They went inside a room not to far from Eiko's room. "I want to tell you what Doctor Tot said," said Cid after Zidane closed the door. "He told me that you're improving very fast."

"I'm flattered," said Zidane.

"I also wanted to tell you that you must take good care of Garnet. If anything happens to her, you'll be responsible," said Cid.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," said Zidane. 

"I also want to give you this," said Cid as he gave Zidane a book.

"What am I going to do with this book?" ask Zidane.

"You must write all the events that you think is important to you there, because you will have more pressures now that you are about to become a king," said Cid.

"Thanks," said Zidane.

"Well, that's all I want to tell you," said Cid.

"Then I'll be leaving," said Zidane. He went out of the room followed by Cid. Cid and Hilda accompanied Zidane and Dagger on their way to the Red Rose. After Zidane and Dagger left, Cid and Hilda went back to the castle. Cid went to the room first to get something, but he can't find it. Then he saw a book just like the one he gave Zidane, but it was empty when he opened it. Nothing was written in all of its pages. 

"Oh no, I gave him the wrong book. What's gonna happen when he reads my diary. Some of my secrets are written there. At least I didn't give him my other book, or all my secrets will be revealed." 

Meanwhile…

"What did Uncle Cid tell you?" Dagger asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to give me this book," said Zidane. He opened the book and he saw two words were written on the first page.

"There's something written there, what does it say?" Dagger asked.

"Let's see, it says Cid's Diary!" said Zidane.

Author's Note: What? Only one reviewed in my last chapter! Oh well, never mind. The title was supposed to be Waltz for the Twin Moons, but I kinda like Waltz for the Moon better. Thanks to the one person who reviewed and answered my question. Poor Cid, what do you think is gonna happen if Zidane reads his diary, or what is written in it? 

*Last question: Is all my asking irritating you?


	9. Cid's Diary

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. (or is it Square-Enix already?) One part of this chapter is from FF8.

**********

Cid's Diary

**********

Zidane and Dagger looked at each other. "That's Uncle's Diary?! Then I better take it before you read it and make fun of him," said Dagger.

"Come on, Dagger. Even just one page, please," Zidane begged. "You want to read it to don't you?"

"Of course I don't, how can I read something that belongs to someone else?" Dagger said. Zidane continued to beg but Dagger didn't change her mind so Zidane decided to give up.

"Alright, you win. But can I at least keep it with me? I promise to return it tomorrow," said Zidane.

"Fine, but don't read it," said Dagger. Zidane nodded. After a few minutes, they were already back in Alexandria Castle. Zidane and Dagger both went to their own rooms since both were very tired. But Zidane didn't went to sleep yet, he waited until he was sure that Dagger was already sleeping. He took Cid's diary from the table and sat on his bed. He opened the book somewhere in the middle and started to read.

_December 2_

We met when the winds were becoming warmer.

For the first time in my life, I lost.

Summer was almost over, I lost again…

Why can't I win?

I'll win someday.

The leaves began changing colors.

Still couldn't win,

How long must I go on losing.

On the night of the first snowfall,

I … I proposed.

I never knew I'd marry her when we met.

Cid

"This must be when he proposed to Hilda, let's try another page," Zidane thought. He closed the book and opened it again, this time somewhere near the front page.

_January 6_

What a day! Father had a meeting and wanted me to join. I learned that my enemy will also be there. I decided to do something to humiliate him. Ten minutes before the meeting, everybody was still in the guestroom. I entered the conference room and put some really sticky glue in the chair that he always sat on. When everyone entered, I sat on his chair by mistake! He told me to go and find another chair, but how can I if I'm stuck. I tried to stand but it was no use. So I told him there was a different sitting arrangement. He went away looked for another seat, that was very close. When father entered, all of us are supposed to stand. I remained sitted though. Everyone stared at me. Father told me to stand, and when I did, the chair also followed. Everyone started laughing, even father. Oh well.

Cid

Zidane started laughing. He closed the book and opened it again.

__

May 16

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend's girlfriend is so ugly and fat. And her name's weirder, Brahne. I won't choose a wife like her. Never!

Cid

"That was short," said Zidane. He turned the page to the one near the back of the book.

__

February 8

Hilda's sister seems to have a crush on me. I can't blame her, I am handsome. But I like Hilda more, so sorry. Oh yeah, this little secret of mine is just between you and me, diary. I stole my best friend's wedding suit and all of his clothes during his wedding. And that's today. He was forced to wear something else. The bride was so mad at him.

Cid

"I can't believe Cid is doing things like that! So much for a regent," said Zidane. He yawned and turned it to another page but he heard footsteps so he quickly kept the diary and pretended to sleep. But he was so tired that while he was lying in his bed, he fell asleep.

Author's Note: I'm happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. But I won't say why. Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to those who reviewed and answered as usual. This time, I'm giving out a survey. 

Which Final Fantasy song do you like best?

Eyes on Me (FF8) Melodies of life (FF9) Suteki da ne (FF10) 

Wedding part might come out in the next few chapters and so is the part where someone will be possessed. Mikoto? I'm still thinking for a chapter that suits her.


	10. Cid's Diary II: Hilda's Sister

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. (or Square-Enix?)

***********************

Cid's Diary II: Hilda's Sister

***********************

Zidane opened his eyes. It was still very dark. He stood up and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. He lighted a candle in the middle of the table and started looking for the diary. He found it under his pillow and opened it. He turned it to the last page and started reading.

__

March 9

Today is supposed to be the day before my wedding. It's supposed to be a very happy day. Everything was going along just fine until Hilda's sister, Matilda, tried to kill Hilda, her parents and my parents. It was about noon, we were to have lunch in the garden. Everyone was there but Matilda. The food was already served. She came about five minutes after we started eating. Both her hands were behind her back. It seems like she was hiding something. She went near the table and smiled. When Hilda asked her to join us, she took out her staff and cast a spell. Hilda's dress was burning. Matilda was laughing until her parents stood up and scolded her. She took out a knife from her pocket and tried to stab her father. My father grabbed her arm but the knife stabbed him. His leg was bleeding. Mother shouted to the guards and asked for help. Matilda set the clothes of the guards on fire. I had to do something! I took out my sword and ran towards her. But before I even reached her, she started to cast thunder on both my mother and hers. For some reason, the spell backfired and she started screaming. That's when I learned that Hilda had cast reflect on her mother and mine. I tried to get near her, but she disappeared. Everyone thought she was dead. Including her parents. Including Hilda. We made a funeral for her. Our wedding was postponed. I wonder what happened to her.

Cid

"That must be one of the saddest moments of Cid and Hilda," Zidane said. He decided not to read anymore and kept the book in his drawer. He went out to look around afterwards.

Meanwhile…

Eiko sat at her bed. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't. Every time she falls asleep, she kept hearing the same voice in her dreams. "Why can't you stop bothering me?" she said. 

__

"Because I don't want to. I'm not happy. And if I'm not, then you must not be happy too."

"Then why aren't you happy? What do you want anyway?" asked Eiko.

__

"I'm not telling you the reason, but I'll tell you what I want. I want revenge."

"For what? What's your story and why me?"

__

"My story? You want to hear my story? Very well. This is my story…"

Author's Note: Hey! There's a clue here. It's a clue about who the evil spirit is. I'm not saying anything; you have to find out yourselves. I still have no idea which FF song you like best. I only have three answers you know. Anyway, this chapter is more on who the villain is. What kind of wedding do you like? I mean the religion. Catholic? Muslim? I think I should make one up, what do you think? Anyway, keep sending your favorite choice on my last survey. Which song is it? Eyes on Me? Melodies of Life? Suteki da ne? 

Is it true that Eminem has his own Suteki da ne version? I saw it in one of the web sites, which provides lyrics for your favorite songs. Kuja will have his own role in this fanfic. He will become a good guy. But I might change my mind. 

Thank you readers. Thanks. ^_^ 

TY so much to those who sent their reviews. I know it's a bit irritating when I keep on saying thanks each chapter, but it's my way of showing gratitude.


	11. My Story

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. (or Square-Enix.)

********

My Story

********

A very bright light appeared before Eiko. She covered her eyes with her hands. After a few seconds, the light disappeared. Eiko looked around. Everything was gone. Her bedroom, her dolls, everything! She found herself in a garden that looks very familiar to her. She walked forward and saw someone in front of her. The person was holding an empty tray and was talking to a lady. Eiko looked at the lady and thought that she looked like someone she knew. Eiko observed her some more. Suddenly, a man walked right through Eiko as if there was nothing. Eiko was surprised and scared. She didn't know what was going on. Then she remembered the voice that was bothering her. 

"Where am I? What's happening? How come that -that man just walked right through me as if I was a ghost? " Eiko shouted. 

__

"You do not belong here. You are in another place, in the past. The people here cannot see or hear you. 

"What are you talking about? I don't understand," said Eiko.

__

"You told me to tell you my story, have you forgotten? I decided that since you demanded to know, I have to tell you. But you won't understand a single thing if I just told you, so I decided to show you." 

Eiko suddenly remembered what happened. "Of course, now I remember. But what do I do here?" asked Eiko.

__

"Just sit down and enjoy the show. It's about to start."

Eiko saw a table in the middle of the garden. She saw the lady sitting together with the man that passed right through her. Four others were also there, only they look older. There was also food in the table. One seat was empty. Then she heard one of the older women talking to the lady. 

"Hilda, where is your sister? Is she coming or not?"

"She told me she was coming mother. Let's eat first, the food is already getting cold."

"Hilda, isn't that mother's name? So that's why she looked so familiar. Come to think of it, that man beside her looks just like father especially his moustache." Eiko thought. "So you're telling me that they are my parents and grandparents?" asked Eiko.

__

"That's right, this was supposedly the day before your parents wedding, but was postponed due to a reason that you will witness later."

Eiko didn't say a word. She just continued watching. After a few seconds, a woman was walking towards the table. She had long blond hair and looked a little like Hilda, only Hilda seems to be prettier. 

"Sorry I'm late, I had a little problem," said the woman smiling.

"No, that's alright. Here, have a seat," said Hilda. The woman took out a long wooden stick that she was hiding. It was her staff. She closed her eyes and started saying something. 

"FIRE," she shouted and Hilda's clothes were on fire. She laughed, as Hilda stood up tried to put off the fire. Then a man and a woman stood up and started scolding her.

"So you're not pleased with the way I use my magic father, mother," said the woman. "You always loved Hilda more father, and I hate it." She took out a knife and walked towards her father trying to stab him. Suddenly, the other man stood up and grabbed her arm. He tried to get the knife away from her but he was stabbed in the leg. Hilda's mother and the other woman were together. One was shouting for help. Eiko turned her head to where Hilda was and saw her cast something on the two women. Then she heard a loud voice shouting.

"FIRE," said the woman as the guards went near her. The guards' clothes were also on fire. Then Eiko saw Cid standing up holding his sword. He was running towards the woman. But before he even reached her, the woman had already cast thunder on the two women. The spell backfired though, and the woman screamed in pain. Then Eiko saw her disappear, all that's left was some black ashes.

"Reflect," Eiko said. I didn't know mother could use white magic. 

__

"Oh, yes. I learned how to use black magic while she learned how to use white magic."

Then everything disappeared and Eiko was back in her room. 

__

"They thought I was dead after the incident. They had a funeral for me. That was the reason why their wedding was postponed."

"How come you brought me back already?" asked Eiko. "Why didn't you let me see what happened after that?"

__

"I didn't want to see the funeral. I didn't want you to know my name yet. And besides, my powers were getting weak already."

"You mean you're mother's sister?! Hey, how come I can't know your name? And if you had that kind of power all along, why didn't you go back and try to let your plan work?"

__

"That's right. We are sisters, only she's older than I am. I don't want to. One cannot change the past, now you know."

Eiko heard everything but didn't answer. After a few seconds, she was already asleep.

**********************************************************************************

"Zidane, Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda are here. They're at the guestroom," said Dagger.

"Cid's here? He must want his diary back. You go first while I get it," said Zidane. Dagger nodded and walked away. Zidane went back to his room and took the diary. On his way to the guestroom, he heard a voice telling him to enter the library. Since the library was beside him and he wanted to know who it was, he went in.

Author's Note: Thanks for your opinions and reviews. I'll try to make Eiko older once she's possessed. 

I won't replace Amarant anymore. Let's see… I'm busy thinking of a role for Kuja. Can anyone give me suggestions? When school starts, I don't think I'm gonna be able to update this very often. But I'll try to update this four times a month at least. I'm in a different country and our summer vacation starts at March. Usually in the middle of March and ends in May. Don't worry, I will update this. I'm not going to leave this story unfinished. I promise!!! 

*If I ever break my promise, you can send me anything you like. You can get mad at me. Please remind me too!* ^-^ 


	12. Diary Returned

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. (Or to anyone, who claims to be the owner, I don't own FF9!)

*************

Diary Returned

*************

Zidane entered the library. The only people inside are the researchers. Suddenly, someone pulled Zidane at the arm and told him to keep quiet, as he was about to go out. "What do you think you're doing?" Zidane said. 

"It's me, Regent Cid," said Cid.

"Cid? I thought you were at the guest room with Hilda," said Zidane.

"I was, but I had to go and use the restroom. I saw you when I came out holding my diary so I decided to hide here and ask you to come," said Cid.

"Wouldn't it be much better if I just gave it back to you at the guest room?" asked Zidane.

"And be embarrassed in front of two ladies? I'm not crazy," said Cid.

"Well, that's true," said Zidane.

"Enough talk, now give me back my diary," said Cid.

"Alright, here. Oh yeah, I also read what happened to you when you were young like the time that you stole your best friend's wedding suit and all his clothes and the time that you got yourself stuck in a chair," said Zidane.

"You read it? Oh well, I knew you'd do that. Don't tell anyone about it or I'll let you have two more weeks of class with Doctor Tot. Your still haven't got any manners," said Cid.

"What?! Another two whole weeks with him?! No way! It's too boring," said Zidane. "Alright, I won't tell anyone about you. Besides, Dagger's gonna punish me if she knew I read it," said Zidane. 

"I almost forgot, this is for you," said Cid as he handed something to Zidane.

"What's this. It's an old piece of paper," said Zidane.

"What are you talking about? That is from Queen Garnet's father. He told me to give this to Garnet's husband before he died," said Cid.

"He wants to give me an old piece of paper with nothing on it?" said Zidane as he observed the paper.

"He wrote something there, I know. I saw him writing something before he gave me. Then he used some kind of magic to make the paper look empty. He told me that the words would appear when the time comes. So always keep it with you," said Cid.

"I will," said Zidane as he put the paper inside his pocket.

"Now let's go to the guest room," said Cid.

**********************************************************************************

"Mail for someone named Vivi," said Artemecian as he entered Black Mage Village. 

"Thanks," said Vivi as he took the letter from Artemecian. He went to his room walking past Mikoto while opening his letter. Artemecian stood outside the chocobo shack with another moogle to rest for a while. Mikoto went inside the chcobo shack and found Bobby Corwen eating his food. She sat down beside him and patted his head. 

"It's been a long time since I've received a letter," Mikoto thought. "Maybe I should write one, but for who?" Mikoto stared at the ground as she began to think of someone to write a letter to. 

"Zidane," she whispered after a few minutes. She stood up and went out of the shack. She went to her room and took out a piece of paper and began writing a letter for Zidane. She gave it to Artemecian and asked him to deliver it to Zidane. 

"I hope Zidane would receive my letter, it's getting a bit boring here," said Mikoto as she stared at the water outside her room.

Author's Note: Finally! A chapter with Mikoto in it. Can anyone tell me the difference between a Catholic and a Christian? Please. 

I remember having some mistakes in some chapters. Sorry. I just noticed it while checking it a few days ago. I know the title of this chapter sucks. Sorry, I couldn't think of a good title because I was in a hurry. My little brother kept on asking me to let him use the computer. 

Do you think FF8 and FF9 will make a good movie?

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!!! ^_^ 


	13. Mikoto's Letter

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft. (Do I have to keep on putting a disclaimer?)

*************

Mikoto's Letter

*************

Zidane went back to his room after having lunch. He sat down on the chair beside him. "Is there nothing I can do? I'm getting bored," Zidane said angrily. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something that he can do. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He opened his eyes and saw a moogle in front of him. "Get away from me!!!" Zidane shouted. 

"Kupo! Am I really horrible to look at?" asked the moogle.

"No! But what are you doing in front of me? I almost thought that you were trying to kiss me," said Zidane.

"Why would I want to kiss you? I'm not even a girl. I'm just here to deliver a letter to you. Besides, you're not my type. Kupo!" said the moogle.

"A letter? From who?" asked Zidane.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's from someone in Black Mage Village," said the moogle. 

"Must be from Vivi," said Zidane. "Or maybe it's from Mikoto."

"Kupo! I'm leaving," said the moogle.

"Okay, thanks," said Zidane. After the moogle left, Zidane opened his letter and started to read it.

__

Dear Zidane,

It's me, Mikoto! How are you doing? It's been a long time since I've heard from you. I'm getting bored here so I decided to write you a letter. Everyone's doing fine here. Don't worry about the other genomes, they're getting along just fine with the black mages. All genomes have their own names. But they didn't like numbers, so they made their own. 

By the way, how are the others doing? Is everything all right there? Are you ever gonna marry Dagger? Don't forget to invite me to your wedding. 

I've been thinking about this for some time. If you marry Dagger, then that means you're gonna become the king of Alexandria. A king has a lot of responsibilities, so don't work too hard. Just enjoy what you're doing. Do I sound like I'm older than you are? 

Anyway, it was really generous of Regent Cid by giving an airship for us to use. Can I visit you sometimes? Please thank him again for me when you meet him. 

Sorry if I'm not visiting you even though we have an airship already. I just thought that it might disturb you. 

P.S. Please reply as soon as you can via mognet. 

From,

Mikoto

"It has been a long time since I've visited Mikoto, maybe I should go visit her sometimes," said Zidane. He left the letter on the table and looked for a paper and his pen. When he already found them, an Alexandrian soldier knocked the door and entered. 

"Her Highness wishes to see you sir, she's waiting at the library," said the Alexandrian soldier. 

"Alright, I'll go and see her," said Zidane. He left his room and went to the library, he found Dagger sitting alone. He went near her and saw a huge pile of papers and envelopes. "Did you wait long?" he asked. 

"No," said Dagger.

"What's with all these?" Zidane asked while pointing to the papers and envelopes. 

"Have you forgotten? Those are the invitations for our wedding. They were delivered today. All we have to do is write the names of those who are invited," said Dagger.

"Oh yeah! But I didn't expect them to finish it so fast," said Zidane. 

"Me too," said Dagger. "Well, since there's nothing to do today, let's just write the names by ourselves."

"Okay," said Zidane. He sat down beside Dagger and started to put the letters inside the envelopes while Dagger wrote the names of those invited. They were able to finish before dinner. The only thing left to do was to deliver the invitations. 

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" asked Zidane.

"No," said Dagger. "The meeting was postponed to next week so I'm not going to be too busy tomorrow. I'll have free time in the afternoon. Why?"

"I was just thinking if we could go and visit Mikoto and Vivi tomorrow. It's been a long time since we've visited them," said Zidane.

"Why not, let's go tomorrow," said Dagger. 

"We'll give them their invitations too," said Zidane. Dagger nodded. 

"Let's go and eat now, I'm starting to feel hungry," said Dagger. They left the library and went to the dining room.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who read this! One more week before school starts. I'm not yet ready. Aaahh!! Can anyone give me some tips on how to make me feel less nervous in front of the class? I get nervous when I'm being asked to do something in front of the whole class. Hope my classmates are nice!

Anyway, enjoy reading this. 

Which Final Fantasy game do you prefer? 


	14. Fragments of Memories

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

********************

Fragments of Memories

********************

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" said a little girl running. She was holding something in her hands. 

"What do you have there, Sarah?" said a man walking towards the little girl. 

"Look! Look! I found it near the pond. What is it?" said the little girl. She opened her hands and showed her father what she was holding.

"It's a frog," said the man. 

"Can I keep it? Can I? Can I? Please?" asked the little girl.

"Uh- Let's ask your mother first, okay?" asked the man. The little girl nodded.

"'Kay!" she said. They entered the house behind them. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I keep this?" asked the little girl.

"What do you want to keep honey?" said a woman. She had dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing an apron and holding a knife. She put down the knife and went near the little girl. 

"She wants to keep a frog," said the man. 

"Here, mommy!" said the little girl. She showed the frog to her mother.

"You want to keep a frog, Sarah?" said the woman. The little girl nodded. 

"Can I? Huh? Can I?" asked the little girl. The woman stared at her husband then looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure you wanna keep a frog? Frogs aren't for beautiful little girls you know," said the woman.

"They aren't?" asked Sarah. The woman shook her head.

"How about this Sarah? I'll give you a kitten for your birthday. Little kittens are much better than frogs," said the man. The little girl thought about it for a while then nodded.

"I'll put this frog back in the pond," said Sarah. She ran out of the house.

"Are there frogs here in Madain Sari?" asked the woman.

"I don't know. Maybe, there's a pond near the Eidolon Wall anyway," said the man. "By the way, what are we gonna have for lunch?"

"I'm not saying. You have to find out later," said the woman.

__

"What's going on? I'm in Madain Sari? But how? Isn't Madain Sari in ruins already?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and everything was gone. The little girl, the woman and her husband were gone too. Instead, there was a bed with a man lying on it in the middle of a room. A woman, who was very fat, was crying. A girl with long dark brown hair beside her was also crying. There were other people around too. 

__

"Wait! I know this place. This is Alexandria." 

"Why? Why do you have to go and leave me behind!" said the woman.

"Father! Come back. Isn't there anything that we can do?" said the girl.

"I'm sorry. It was very sudden. If I knew it would happen today, then I could have asked the doctor to come earlier," said a man.

__

"He's Uncle Cid! Then this is the time that father passed away" 

"No! It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself Uncle Cid," said the girl. Her mother cried even louder. 

"Leave them alone for now," whispered the woman beside Cid. Cid nodded and stepped back.

__

"Dagger! Dagger! Wake up!"

Dagger opened her eyes. Everything she saw was gone. "What happened? Where am I?" asked Dagger.

"We're at the Red Rose. You fell asleep on the way to Black Mage Village. I woke you up cause you were crying," said Zidane.

"I was? Then everything I saw was just a dream," said Dagger.

"That's right. What were you dreaming about?" asked Zidane.

"It's nothing," said Dagger. She looked very sad so Zidane decided not to bother her anymore. A few minutes later, they reached Black Mage Village. Zidane and Dagger went in and saw Mikoto.

"Zidane! What are you doing here?" asked Mikoto surprised.

"I received your letter," said Zidane smiling. One hand was holding her letter.

"We came to visit you and the others," said Dagger. "I'll go find Vivi while you and Mikoto talk." Then Dagger went away.

"Let's talk in a place where nobody can disturb us," said Mikoto. Zidane nodded and followed her to her room. 

"So this is your room, looks nice," said Zidane as he looked around.

"Here, have a drink," said Mikoto.

"Thanks," Zidane said. "There's so many books here."

"I read them when there's nothing to do. So, when's your wedding?" asked Mikoto.

"You'll find out after reading this," said Zidane.

"What's that?" asked Mikoto.

"It's an invitation to my wedding," said Zidane. "The others are with Dagger."

"Oh! Okay," said Mikoto. "By the way, have you heard from Kuja?"

"No. That's why I don't know how to give him his invitation," Zidane answered. Zidane and Mikoto continued talking until Zidane told her that he was going to visit Vivi. He found him talking with Dagger. 

"Hello, Zidane! Congratulations! Dagger already told me. She also gave me the invitation," said Vivi.

"Thanks! So how it's going around here," asked Zidane.

"Everything's alright. The black mages and the genomes are getting along very well," said Vivi. 

"That's nice to hear," said Zidane. "Don't forget to come to the wedding."

"I won't," said Vivi. Zidane and Dagger had a good time there. They left when it was getting late already. The trip back was a bit long. When they were finally back in Alexandria Castle, they ate their dinner and went back to their own rooms. 

"Where could he be?" Zidane said. "I knew we survived but he didn't tell me where he was going to stay. The only thing he told me was that he was going to stay in the Outer Continent." He walked around for some time and started to think of possible places where Kuja could be. 

"Desert Palace, maybe he's there. That's the only place where he could be asides from Black Mage Village and Conde Petie," whispered Zidane.

Author's Note: Look at my bio to know which country I live in. School starts next Monday, so fast. Anyway, many people are crazy about this certain drama show but I'm not. I don't wanna be obsessed like all the others you know. Some of my classmates last school year are so obsessed in it, they talked about it all day. I don't even know why I'm saying this! Please read my FF8 fanfic too!

So anyway, I'm glad that I'm still receiving reviews. ^_^ Thank you!!! Is high school hard? I just graduated last year from elementary so I'll be glad if some of you can give me a few tips! That reminds me, thanks for the tips you gave me too! 

Wedding part might be next chapter or the chapter after that. As long as I'm not suddenly having an idea for a different one. That's the reason why the wedding part is delayed. Sorry! 


	15. Possession

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

*********

Possession

*********

Zidane looked around. "Where is he? Did I send it to the wrong place?" he thought.

"Zidane! Who are you looking for?" said Blank.

"Uh- no one," said Zidane.

"Have you seen Dagger yet? I heard she's really beautiful today," said Blank.

"No," said Zidane.

"Come on, smile! Be happy! Today's your wedding day! Don't look like that," said Blank. Zidane smiled a little. "There, that's better," said Blank, "let's get going, the wedding will start in twenty minutes." Zidane nodded and went out of his room together with Blank.

Meanwhile…

"You look marvelous, Your Highness," said Beatrix.

"Thank you," said Dagger.

"You must be very happy today, Dagger!" Eiko said. Dagger smiled. 

"I'm happy that I'm getting married now, but I wish mother and father can see me today. I'm sure they will be very happy and proud," Dagger thought.

"I'm gonna go see the others now," said Eiko. Dagger nodded. Eiko opened the door and went out. She went inside the library that was empty. "Dagger's so lucky. I wish I could marry Zidane. No! What am I thinking? I can't ruin Zidane and Dagger's relationship," said Eiko.

__

"But I know you want to." 

"You again! I thought I told you to leave me alone," said Eiko.

__

"Do not worry, this will be the last time that I will bother you." 

"What do you mean by 'last time'?" asked Eiko.

__

"Today is the day. I will show you my true form today. Now is the time."

Eiko was blinded by a bright light that appeared in front of her. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and she saw a woman in front of her. She had long blond hair and was wearing a black dress. She looked like Hilda but was younger. In other words, she was beautiful. Eiko couldn't believe what she saw.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked.

"One can say that I am a ghost and not a ghost," said the woman.

"So some people consider you a ghost while others don't," said Eiko.

"That's right," said the woman.

"Well, now that you've shown yourself, please go now and don't bother me again," said Eiko.

"Not so fast. Do you think I've done all these just to show myself? It's obvious that I need something from you," said the woman.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you. I'm just a little girl living with my parents," said Eiko.

"I want you, your body, your powers," said the woman.

"No!" said Eiko.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt," said the woman.

"No! I don't want to, leave me alone!" said Eiko. She tried to get out of the library but she can't find her way out. Everything was gone. She was alone with the woman. She looked at the woman and saw her mouth moving. The woman was saying something but she couldn't hear it. After a while the woman was gone and she felt very cold. It was like ghosts were surrounding her. Suddenly, she felt something entering her body and she felt pain in her whole body. It was like somebody was torturing her. She shouted in pain. 

__

"Don't worry, everything will be fine in a few seconds." 

Eiko tried to resist, but she only felt more pain. Finally, it was over. Eiko looked around and saw that she was back in the library. But when she looked at herself, she saw that she had grown taller. Her hair was longer too. She was wearing the black dress the woman was wearing a while ago. She saw her face and she looked like she was fifteen years older.

"What is this? What happened to me?" she thought.

"I am now inside you body," said a voice inside her.

"What do you mean?" Eiko thought.

"It means that I has done it. I now possess your body. Go and rest yourself, you are very tired right now," said the voice.

"No!" Eiko said.

"Stubborn," said the voice. Eiko was forced to close her eyes and when she opened them, the colors of her eyes changed. It was red now, very red. Eiko tried to fight it but lost. She wasn't herself already. She was another person.

**********************************************************************************

"Where is that girl? The wedding is already starting and she isn't here yet," said Hilda.

"Don't worry about her. She might be with her friends," said Cid. "She told us that she might sit with them, remember?"

Hilda nodded but she was still worried about Eiko. After a while, she decided that Eiko was with her friends so she enjoyed watching the wedding.

**********************************************************************************

"Do you, Zidane, take Garnet as your loving wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Zidane.

"And do you, Garnet, take Zidane as your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Garnet.

"You may now-"

The ground shook and everybody started to panic. Then the place where Zidane and Dagger were standing exploded. Zidane landed near Vivi while Dagger landed near a statue. A woman appeared wearing a black dress and laughed. She cast a spell that was aiming towards Dagger. Dagger shouted.

"DAGGER!" Zidane shouted as he tried to get up. But he was seriously hurt and fell down.

Author's Note: So how was it? I did as you asked me to and went to the wedding part. Thanks to those who reviewed. By the way, if any of you have enough time, please check out my FF8 story. The title is 'Crazy Romance in FF8'. Thanks. ^_^

Some schools here have 7th grade but the school where I go to doesn't. I'm starting high school as a freshman. Some of you are lucky, if I'm not mistaken; my friend told me that we have to memorize more than a hundred Chinese vocabularies. And it's not only that, they say that we have to go in front and recite something in Filipino class. That means it's not only in English lessons. I remember us having oral tests in our History class, Reading class, Language class, and Filipino class during grade 6. 


	16. The Message

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

***********

The Message

***********

Dagger tried to move, but she can't. It's like some one or something had cast a spell on her. She saw the attack had missed.

"Darn! I missed!" said the woman. "Never mind, I'll just use a stronger spell on her."

"This might be the end of me," Dagger thought. "On the day of my own wedding." She closed her eyes as she waited for the second attack. She waited and waited but there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw the woman's mouth still moving. Again, she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she heard the woman shout. "This is it," Dagger thought as she waited for it to kill her. But as the attack was nearing her, she heard another person's voice. But it wasn't from someone she knows. She opened her eyes and saw something pink with a red ball-like thing in its head. 

"A moogle?" Dagger thought. The moogle blocked all the spells that were aimed at Dagger. Finally, a man with silver hair appeared and cast a spell on the woman that caused her to be seriously hurt. The woman ran away while the moogle chased it. The man went near Dagger and helped her up. Dagger looked at him and thought that he looked very familiar. "His face and his hair, I saw him somewhere. Who could he be?" Dagger thought. 

The man helped her sit on a chair and went to help Zidane. Dagger observed him some more. "Wait! Could he be? Is he Kuja?" Dagger thought again. Zidane and the man went near Dagger.

"Are you alright?" said Zidane. Dagger nodded. 

"Sorry I'm late," said the man.

"Nah, it's okay. But I thought that I sent it to the wrong place," said Zidane.

"Are you okay Dagger?" said the man.

"How did you know who I am?" asked Dagger.

"Of course I know you, you fought together with Zidane and his friends against me," said the man.

"It can't be, you can't be Kuja!" said Dagger.

"Sorry Dagger, he is," said Zidane. 

"But, I thought he was dead," said Dagger.

"I promised him not to tell anyone except Mikoto about this," said Zidane. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"So you did keep that promise," said Kuja.

"Of course I did," said Zidane.

"So Kuja survived the incident that happened in the Lifa Tree," said Dagger. Zidane nodded. But before any of them were able to talk again, the moogle came back.

"Did you catch her?" asked Kuja.

"No! I wasn't able to find her. Kupo! But I found a message," said the moogle.

"Who's that?" asked Zidane.

"That's my moogle. He's my companion at my home. It was because of him that I was late to your wedding. I saw him reading the invitation in the hallway," said Kuja.

"I told you! I just received it. Kupo!" said the moogle.

"By the way, where's Mikoto?" said Kuja.

"I don't know," said Zidane.

"I'm here," said Mikoto standing up.

"You were there all along, why didn't you come out and help?" said Zidane.

"How could I? After the ground started shaking, everyone ran away. Then that statue knocked me out," said Mikoto.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Dagger. Mikoto shook her head. 

"Anyway, you said that the woman left a message, let's go see it," said Kuja. But before any of them were able to move, Regent Cid and Lady Hilda came running in. 

"Have any of you seen Eiko?" asked Hilda worriedly. Everyone shook his or her heads. 

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Dagger.

"No," said Cid.

"She told us that she was going to see you, but she didn't sit with us when the wedding started," said Hilda.

"We thought she sat with her friends, only to find out that she wasn't with them," said Cid.

"There was a message left by the woman," said Zidane. "It might give us some clues."

"Let's go see it," said Cid.

All of them went out and followed the moogle. The moogle brought them to a place where everything was ruined. The moogle went near a wall and pointed it. Everyone went near it. "What does it say," said Mikoto.

"Let's see," said Zidane.

__

Don't celebrate yet! I'm still alive and I can come back anytime to kill you. But it will spoil all the fun so I'll start by ruining a town or city first. If you want to find me, then go to a place where there's mist. I might be hiding in one of those places. 

"We've got to stop her!" said Dagger.

"Wait!" said Zidane. "There's something else written on it."

Help Me!

"That's Eiko's handwriting!" said Hilda.

"Eiko's kidnapped," said Mikoto.

"My daughter! We've got to go and find her," said Cid.

"Wait! You protect Alexandria and Lindblum, I'll go find her," said Zidane.

"I'm going with you," said Dagger.

"Me too!" said Mikoto.

"You have to stay here. Who's gonna protect Alexandria?" said Zidane.

"Beatrix, Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda, by the way, has anyone seen Beatrix or Steiner?" asked Dagger.

"They're helping the other guests," said Hilda.

"Anyway, we've got to decide who is going to go and find that woman and rescue Eiko," said Zidane.

Author's Note: School already started and I'm okay. Anyway, I might not be able to update this often like I said before. There are many assignments in school. Hope you liked this story and thanks to those that read this and reviewed. ^_^ I didn't expect to get so many reviews. Thanks. I promise to let Zidane and Dagger have a successful wedding.

Is Shiva hard to draw? I have to draw her for the flag for our group in scouting. We're all required to join something. Here's the list: DBC/DBMC (plays musical instruments), PLTC/PTLC (I'm not sure about the spelling but I know that they are scout officers; varsity

Why I didn't choose any of them:

DBMC: Needs to pay for the uniform often and very costly too

PLTC/PTLC: Have to go to school on vacation

Varsity: I'm not very good in sports

That's the reason why many are automatically scouts. They, including me, didn't join any of the above.


	17. Meia

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

****

Meia

****

A woman in black dress walked forward and took a glass of water from the table. She entered another room and sat down in a chair. For a few minutes she sat there doing nothing. She looked at the scar in her arm as it slowly disappeared. "Good, the potion I made worked," she thought. She drank the water and left it on the table beside her. 

"Stupid brat, if it wasn't for her, I would have been able to kill her at first strike before any of her friends came to help her. Well, it doesn't matter now since I've made sure she won't bother me anymore," she thought.

"Her soul will stay asleep until I leave her body. For now, I'm going to let her soul stay asleep until I change my mind. Now I have to think of a new name, Eiko doesn't suit me. And how I wish to get rid of the name Matilda. But maybe, if I put together the name Matilda and Eiko, I can have a name much better and more pleasant," she thought again. 

She went near the table and took out a paper and pen from the drawer. She wrote the two names and stared at the piece of paper for a while. Then she put together some letters from the two names.

__

MEIA 

"Perfect," she thought. "Now I have a name which is more unique, it's time to start the plan. And I better stop thinking or I'll go crazy."

She went out of the room and went near a statue of Cid, she touched the clothes of Cid and a hole appeared beside it. It grew larger and larger until a staircase could be seen. She went down until she reached a hallway with three doors. She entered the one on the right. After a few steps, she stopped, in front of her was a tree. But only the roots were seen. 

"Such a beautiful tree," she said. "It's such a pity that it stopped producing mist. But I'm going to let it start producing them again. And terror shall be back in Gaia." 

She took a few steps back from the tree and raised her hands.

"Source of happiness and joy, source of beauty and love, source of peace and prosperity, source of luck and wisdom, and most important of all, the source of life. Come forth spirits of good and evil, share your power and revive this tree. Come forth essence of love and hate, fill this tree with everything you have. I call upon thee and ask you, give this tree the power to produce mist again. One that is indestructible unlike before. One that is handled by me," said the woman aloud.

A green light started to appear above and it entered the roots of the tree. Another light appeared and went near the woman. She reached out for it and the light stayed in her hands as it slowly disappeared.

"I feel the power," she said. 

She went near the tree and touched it. The tree reacted and mist started to appear.

"Mist! You certainly are a wonderful tree," she said.

She went out of the room, smiled and said, "Iifa Tree."

She went up again. As she went up, the staircase started to disappear. When she finally reached the top, the hole vanished. She walked in the hallway and entered a room not too far from the stairs. The room was full of books and bottles with different kinds of colored liquid inside them. She went near a cauldron and started stirring the brew in it. She added a few things too. Then she put some of it inside a bottle and went out. 

She went up the staircase and entered a room in the far end corner of the hallway. Inside the room were cages filled with different kinds of creatures. She approached a cage that holds a cute little flying creature. She poured the concoction in the food of the creature. It ate it and it started to enlarge. It grew larger and larger until the cage was broken. Then it stopped enlarging.

"Sleep," said Meia.

The creature fell asleep before it was even able to attack. Meia went out of the room smiling. 

**********************************************************************************

"What happened?" asked Dagger when she saw Zidane and the other's faces.

"Take a look yourself," said Zidane.

Dagger went near the window and saw some fog.

"So, that's only fog," said Dagger.

"It's not, that's mist," Zidane said.

"What?" said Dagger.

"We didn't know what happened, there was mist already when we woke up," said Kuja.

"Could it be? Could it be that woman who tried to kill me? Then, this certainly has to have a connection with that strange dream of mine," said Dagger.

"Dream?" asked Zidane.

"Yes, in my dream, the woman who tried to kill me said something and revived a tree. I think it was the Iifa Tree if I was not mistaken," said Dagger. "She also said something about Eiko's soul sleeping until she leaves her body."

"So Eiko wasn't kidnapped, did you know what happened after that?" asked Zidane.

"Well, she went into some sort of room with lots of books and bottles with different kinds of liquids. Then I woke up," said Dagger.

"Wait, did you say she went to a room with books and bottles?' asked Mikoto.

Dagger nodded.

"What a coincidence! In my dream, a woman was inside a room making a potion and gave it to a creature that made it bigger. And she seems to be living in a castle," said Mikoto.

"Both your dreams have a connection to where that woman could be now," said Kuja.

"It's really strange," Zidane added.

Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. So many assignments! Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! ^_^

You don't need to understand about all those things I've written about school. I'm just expressing my emotions. Do you want me to end this happily or make it sad and continue with a sequel?

__


	18. Mysteries

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft

********

Mysteries

********

"Can I go with you now?" asked Dagger.

Zidane sighed and said, "We have no other choice. Both you and Mikoto will have to join us because only the two of you know the whereabouts of that woman."

Dagger smiled while Mikoto hugged Zidane. 

"You better go and prepare your things now," Kuja said.

"What? Oh, right," said Mikoto. She turned away to go to her room.

"By the way, when will we leave?" asked Dagger before she left.

"Tomorrow at dawn," Zidane replied.

Dagger nodded and went to her room leaving Zidane and Kuja alone.

"Are you really that worried about Eiko? I mean, why at dawn? We could leave next week," said Kuja.

"I'm not only worried about her, I'm also worried about the safety of Gaia," said Zidane. 

"Well, you're not the only one," said Kuja. 

He turned around and went away. Zidane looked out the window and stood here for a long time.

**********************************************************************************

Dagger took out a bag and some clothes. She folded them neatly and put them inside. Then she opened her drawer and got some bottles and placed them inside. She made sure that she brought some potions, hi-potions, phoenix downs, eye drops, vaccines, antidotes, echo screens, annoyments and phoenix pinions with her. (A/N: Correct me if the spelling's wrong) 

She also brought her rod and rackets with her along with some money.

"Wouldn't want to go into battle without anyting with me," she thought.

Then she turned around and saw them…

**********************************************************************************

Mikoto lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't have anything to bring with me except a few clothes. Hope I'll be able to buy more in this journey," she thought.

**********************************************************************************

"What's wrong? Kupo!" asked the moogle.

"Nothing," said Kuja.

"…I'm going out for a while," said the moogle sensing anger in Kuja.

The moogle went out and walked down the hallway.

"Dammit! Aaagghh!" shouted Kuja.

He touched his head and was almost pulling his hair in pain.

"It's happening again," the moogle thought.

**********************************************************************************

Freya took the letter from Artemecian and opened it.

"It's a letter from Zidane," she said. "Thank you for delivering it to me."

"No problem," said the moogle as it went away.

Freya opened the letter and read it. After a few minutes, she left it on the table and ran out of her room.

**********************************************************************************

Amarant entered the chamber together with Lani. The chair inside was facing the back so nobody can see the man.

"What do you want?" asked Amarant.

"I need you to…"

**********************************************************************************

"Yo! Boss! It's an order from Cid!" Blank shouted.

"Keep yer voice down, I hear ya," said Baku coming out of the hideout.

"What's it say?" asked Marcus.

"Let's see…"

**********************************************************************************

Vivi looked at the sky. 

"I hope Eiko's okay," he thought.

Beside him was a letter already opened…

Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence! We had exams last week and the teachers are giving us loads of assignments! Hehe! A little mystery here. Please give me an advice. This bus mate of mine opened the zipper of my skirt and saw the color of my shorts which she thought was my -. (It was a girl and she's only in grade 1) She told me and my bus mates heard it and they start to tease me! Another is that a boy beside me who is in he same batch as I am and became my classmate too kept on tickling me or making fun of me! I NEED HELP! My brother's not even helping me! 


	19. Past

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

****

Past

****

"Your Highness! One of us must go with you! You can't go alone," said Beatrix.

"I'm not going by myself. Don't worry, Zidane's coming and so will the others," said Dagger reassuringly.

"But still-"

"It's final. The two of you will stay and protect Alexandria while we're gone. Uncle Cid and Doctor Tot will help you," said Dagger interrupting Steiner. 

With that, she turned around and left. Steiner and Beatrix stared at her walking towards the airship that is preparing to leave.

"Steiner, you have to go," said Beatrix.

"But you heard what the queen said, she might punish us if she learns about it," said Steiner.

"Then we'll just have to take it, the queen's safety is very important," Beatrix replied.

"No! Remember what I promised you? I told you that I won't leave you," said Steiner.

Beatrix was silent for a moment. 

"He still remembered it," Beatrix thought. She smiled, trying to hold back her tears.

"Forget about that! What if something bad happens to her? Who will rule this kingdom? No, we can't let anything happen to her. You have to go," said Beatrix.

Steiner looked at her then nodded.

"I promise, I'll come back. Then we'll be together again," said Steiner.

He ran towards the airship and made it. The airship is to leave in twenty minutes.

Steiner found an empty room inside the airship and entered it. He decided to hide there for a while.

**********************************************************************************

"I'm glad that you made it, Vivi," said Zidane grinning.

Vivi nodded.

"I'm going to join you. I can't bear to think Eiko's in trouble," said Vivi.

"Right, your room's over there. You'll find it since your name's written there," said Zidane.

"Thanks," said Vivi.

Vivi took along his things with him and headed for his room. He entered and left his bag near the bed and lied down.

**********************************************************************************

"I really should go back to her," said Steiner.

He had been debating with himself for sometime now. And finally, he decided to go back to Beatrix. He turned around and went out of the room. He saw Zidane talking to Freya and was walking towards his direction. He rushed to the stairs in his left and went down. He was back outside but he heard what Zidane and Freya was talking about. 

**********************************************************************************

Dagger sat down and stared at the piece of jewel given to her. She remembered it clearly. It was the time when Zidane had not returned yet.

__

"Your highness, it's too dangerous to go outside alone!" the sailor shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" said Dagger running out of the Red Rose which had just landed.

She held her rod tightly.

"He's got to be here," she thought.

She continued running around trying to look for him. The man that everybody loved. The man who helped her become who she was now. 

Back in the Red Rose…

"She what?" Steiner shouted.

"I tried to stop her but she was too fast. She ran out of the airship," said the sailor.

"We've got to look for her," said Beatrix.

Steiner nodded. They went out of the Red Rose together holding their weapons.

"Which way did she go?" Beatrix asked.

The sailor pointed towards the direction of the Iifa Tree. Steiner and Beatrix ran to the direction where the sailor was pointing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger continued running around. She finally stopped when she saw something on the ground. She bent down to pick it up. 

"It's Zidane's glove," she thought.

She held it tightly with tears coming out of her eyes. She stared at the tree that used to be so beautiful.

"Is he still inside?" she thought. 

She took a few steps towards the tree. She looked up in the sky with one hand covering a part o her face. Tears were still coming out of her eyes. Then everything started to seem blurry and she fainted. She woke up finding herself in a room with white silky covers around the bed. She stood up and walked around the room. 

"Where am I? This isn't my home! What happened?" she thought. 

She saw a mirror beside her. She picked it up and saw her face. It was very pale and her hair was messy. She took the brush from the table that looks new and combed her hair. She couldn't find her ribbon so her hair wasn't tied like it usually was. After being satisfied by the way her hair looked, she left the brush and the mirror on the table and headed towards the door. As she was about to open it, the knob turned and a man with light blond hair entered the room followed by Steiner and Beatrix.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" asked Beatrix.

Dagger nodded.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"Please allow me to explain," said the man.

"Who are you?" Dagger asked.

"I am Keith Montevarra II," said the man.

"The duke of Treno?" asked Dagger.

"His son," said the man. "Actually, I was travelling in my airship when I found you lying on the ground unconscious. Then I saw the two of them running towards you. I decided to bring you to my place since it's nearer. The doctor said that you're fine. You just needed some rest."

"Thank you," said Dagger.

"We'll leave the two of you alone for a while so that the two of you could get more acquainted," said Steiner as he and Beatrix went out.

Dagger looked at Keith for awhile. His hair made her remember Zidane.

"Who or what were you looking for? I mean, I'm not trying to bother you but maybe I could help you," said Keith trying to break the silence.

"Thank you, but I don't think you will be able to help me," said Dagger.

"Is it somebody who you love dearly?" he asked.

Dagger felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't reply.

"Just as I thought, I'm very sure he's either your boyfriend or husband," he said.

Dagger looked at him. Tears were about to drop as she tried to hold them back. 

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright," said Dagger.

"Anyway, I would want to know you more. Asides from being the Queen of Alexandria, tell me more about you," he said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm 17 and am a really big fan of Lord Avon's plays," she said.

"I'm 18, a year older than you but I don't really enjoy plays too much," he said.

"I am also looking for a man. He went away and promised to return and I've been waiting for him until now," said Dagger, hands shaking a little.

He held Dagger's hand and said, "Whatever's bothering you or hurting you, try to forget them. That man, he's not the one for you since he didn't return to you. You deserve better."

"I know you want me to feel better by saying this and I really appreciate it, but I really love him and I know that somehow, he will come back. Something in my heart says so," said Dagger.

"If that's how you feel, then I have no other choice. But feel free to come to me if you have any problems. By the way, your things are inside that drawer," he said.

"Thank you," said Dagger smiling.

Keith left and Dagger sat alone by herself. She looked at the peaceful view outside. The dark sky, bright stars and the beautiful twin moons. It was a perfect place for lovers. 

"Where are you, Zidane? I miss you," she whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How's the queen doing?" asked a man standing near the fireplace.

"She's fine now," said Keith as he sat down on one of the chairs inside the room.

The man sat beside Keith and said," You've grown and have become a fine young man now. It's time for you to go and look for something that you feel is needed to make your life complete."

"What do you mean, father? I have enough here already. I have servants working for me. One snap and they're here ready to do my bidding. I have money, enough to buy a whole country. Are you telling me that these aren't enough?" asked Keith.

"You'll know what I mean soon enough my son," said the man as he went out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger sighed as she held Zidane's glove. She missed this. It made her feel that he was with her. A cool breeze entered the room and Dagger's hair moved with it, making her look more beautiful than usual. Suddenly, the door opened. Dagger stood up as the duke entered her room.

"Pardon me for entering without knocking, I thought you were asleep," said the duke.

"It's okay," said Dagger.

"I hope you're feeling better," said the duke.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for taking good care of me," said Dagger bowing.

"It's nothing. So, how long will you be staying?" asked the duke.

"Is my presence here bothering you? Please forgive me. I will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning," said Dagger.

"No, in fact, I was wondering if you would stay here. It can serve as your vacation too. Doctor Tot said that you needed rest. You were strained from too much work," he said.

"Doctor Tot said that? If that's what he said, then maybe I do need a vacation. I might've been too hard on myself lately," said Dagger.

"So you're staying?" asked the duke.

Dagger smiled and nodded. The duke also smiled and went out. Beatrix entered shortly after he left.

"Your Highness, how long are we going to stay here?" asked Beatrix.

"A week would be enough. I don't want anything bad to happen to Alexandria because I was away for too long," Dagger replied.

"We'll also be staying here with you and follow your orders," said Beatrix. 

"You don't need to. Go rest and have a good time together with Steiner. You're working too hard," said Dagger.

"Your Highness," 

"Please leave me alone for now. I would like to have some peace and quiet," said Dagger.

"As you wish," said Beatrix.

She turned around and left the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What did father meant anyway? What's missing in my life?" Keith asked himself.

He sighed and continued walking down the hallway. He paused after seeing a portrait of his parents. They looked so happy together. 

"Was he saying that I need a wife?" he thought. "No, he must be joking. He knows that I don't like the women here in Treno. They're too classy. They don't know anything but to beautify themselves and waste their money all day."

He went to his room and locked himself up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm bored," Dagger thought. "I need to go out and take a walk."

She took her rod from the table and placed Zidane's glove in her pocket. She opened the door and went out. Walking quietly so that no one can hear her. She saw Beatrix and Steiner talking to the duke and crept quietly. She ran down the stairs afterwards and headed for the large door. She tried to open it again and again but to no avail. 

"Who's there?" said a voice coming from the room inside.

"Oh no! I better leave before anyone catches me," she thought.

As she was about to leave, the door opened and Keith saw her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I um- want to go out for a walk," said Dagger.

"And why are you holding that," he asked mentioning to the rod that Dagger was holding.

"This? Oh this, this is for self-protection," she said. "In case any thief tries to rob me."

"Thief," she thought. "Zidane might be that person."

"Wait here, I'm going with you," he said.

"What? I don't think it's necessary for you to come along with me. Really," said Dagger.

"Don't worry, I'm just bored here doing nothing," he said.

"Well, okay," said Dagger.

Keith went back to his room and put off the fire by the table. He took his sword and placed it near his pocket. 

"Wow, so much for a queen," he thought. "This is the first time I've seen a rich lady wearing a commoner's clothes and acting normally."

He went out and followed her walking past shops and houses.

"You seem to know you way around here," he said.

"I've been here a couple of times. Now hurry before they learn that we're gone," said Dagger.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. ^_^ Well, hoped you like this chapter since I've got a feeling that you might be bored reading this. I really have a bad writing skill don't I? Sorry! I'm just younger than most of you reviewers so please try to enjoy this. 


	20. 1000 Words

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

**********

1000 Words

**********

__

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Keith.

"Dali," said Dagger.

"But, won't it take us a long time before we get there? I mean, it could even take us a whole day!" Keith exclaimed.

"We won't. As long as we keep on walking," said Dagger.

Dagger continued walking. Passing the dark sky to the orange colored part.

"Wait for me!" Keith shouted.

Dagger turned around and saw him running forward.

"Hurry!" Dagger said.

She could see the South Gate already. 

"A few more meters," she thought.

Keith touched Dagger's shoulder and said, "I'm exhausted. Can't we rest for a while?"

Dagger shook her head. 

"Oh my goodness! You're a man and you tire faster than I do?!" Dagger said surprised.

"Well, I don't go out too often," he said with a tone of embarrassment in his voice.

Dagger went forward without saying a thing. He reminded her of her younger self. When she was starting her first journey. She could remember the countless times she whined. Having to let Zidane and the others wait for her. They kept on walking. Battling some monsters along the way. Finally, they reached South Gate.

"Um- one problem. How will we be able to cross without a gate pass?" Keith asked.

"Don't worry, I have one," said Dagger.

They entered and Dagger showed the guard her pass. The guard opened the gate and allowed them to cross. 

"She even has her own gate pass?! What is going on with her? She's totally like a commoner." Keith thought.

"Be careful. You might fall," said Dagger interrupting Keith and his thoughts.

"Wha-" said Keith as he almost fell.

He saw the small hole on the bridge and cursed it.

"Don't know that the son of the duke knows how to curse!" Dagger said amused.

"Whatever," said Keith. 

They continued walking until they reached the other end of the gate. They went out.

"Not too far now," said Dagger.

She looked and saw the windmill in Dali. They continued walking until they entered a forest. 

"Follow me closely or we might get parted," said Dagger.

Keith nodded. They continued walking until Keith saw a strange-looking thing on the ground and bent down to take closer look at it. Dagger continued walking not noticing that Keith wasn't following her. She continued walking until she reached the center of the forest where there was a big rock on the ground surrounded by a small field of grass with flowers around it. She turned around to talk to Keith but she couldn't see him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keith saw that it was just a piece of stone. He stood up but he couldn't see Dagger anywhere. He continued walking while searching for her frantically. 

"How could she go like that leaving me alone?" he thought. 

He continued walking.

"Now isn't the time to panic. It was also sort of my fault anyway. I should have told her," he muttered. 

"Dagger! Wherever you are, just stay there! I'm coming for you!" he shouted.

"Okay!"

He heard an echo. He smiled at himself as he continued looking for her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger sat down at the rock thinking of Zidane.

"How could you leave me alone?" Dagger thought, tears streaming down her face as she began to sing.

All your words

Seem gentle in my dreams.

But they're lies

And I turn away.

You cheater.

You began a journey

Sensing roughness ahead.

It's strange.

Why do you fight alone?

You cheater.

"I'll come back."

Your voice passes me.

Memories grow.

But I'm tough. 

Time that's returned

That got away.

I should have yelled don't go, with tears in my eyes.

And now

I can't do a thing.

I cannot say 

The 1000 words.

Faraway

To your back.

My words can't fly to you.

I cannot say

The 1000 words.

You're wounded

And I can't reach you

I want to hold you

The dream goes on

My feelings are for you.

That faraway day

That I want to forget

You cheater.

"I'll write to you."

Your voice goes away

Memories grow.

But I'm tough.

Time that's returned

That once left

Was I to say I couldn't wait that long?

And now

I can't do a thing.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words.

Reaching to

Your faded faraway back

On wings.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words

Your tired back

They reach towards.

I want to hold you.

I could say

The 1000 words.

Lalalala…

They can't seem to reach you.

Can you hear it?

My 1000 words.

Lalalala…

I want to cuddle up to you.

Lalalala…

Dagger smiled. This song always comforted her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She won't be a slave for that promise. She maybe a queen, but she'll always be a goddess in Zidane's heart.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(What happened)

Keith saw some doves flying towards the center of the forest.

"Something's going on," he thought.

He followed the doves but paused halfway. 

"Memories grow

But I'm tough…"

"That voice," he thought. "So beautiful."

He walked slowly until he reached the center of the forest. He saw Dagger sitting at the middle of the rock, playing with the doves. Her hair dancing with the wind, blending with the atmosphere around her. (A/N: Just imagine her singing while doves are around her with her hair moving to the direction of the wind. The clear blue sky and the wonderful garden-like surroundings.)

__

He felt relaxed for some reason. He felt as if he wasn't burdened from anything. His problems all gone. He hid behind the tree and sat down. Picking up a piece of leaf, he twirled it, staring at it with deep thoughts. He waited until she finished her song.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger stood up, walking around the place, not sensing the danger that's about to happen. She felt great there. She thought that it was really lucky for her to find this place. 

A pair of dark red eyes stared at her as she walked around. It's mouth watering. It had waited for all this time. It had been hiding for a long time, waiting for Dagger to be off guard. Then it started to growl sending the doves flying away. 

Dagger raised her head and looked at the doves fly away. She held her rod tightly for she knew there was danger.

The beast leapt out from its hiding place. Dagger screamed a little, but was prepared.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keith stood up. She already stopped singing already. As he was taking off some of the pieces of leaves that were stuck in his pants, he heard a scream.

"Dagger!" he thought.

He took out his sword and went beside Dagger.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger saw Keith beside her and smiled.

"At least he's here to help me," she thought.

The beast's eyes shifted from Dagger to Keith. It turned redder. It stared hungrily at the two of them. Then it moved. It started its way towards Dagger. Dagger fell to the ground. Blood bleeding from a cut in her leg.

"Dagger!" Keith shouted.

He turned his eyes at the beast and gazed angrily at it. He dropped his sword to the ground, hands raised at the sky. A red light appeared from his hands. It grew larger and larger till it was the size of the whole forest. He aimed it towards the monster and let the tremendous power go. The monster was easily annihilated. Part of the forest was destroyed. 

Keith went near Dagger and knelt before her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Dagger nodded. She took out her wand and cast cure on her wound. The wound grew smaller and it stopped bleeding. Keith helped her up. Dagger stood properly and cleaned her clothes. She didn't say anything about what happened earlier. She just followed Keith as they entered Dali. 

"We'll stay at the inn first," said Keith.

Dagger agreed and they entered. A young boy went near them.

"How long will ya be stayin'?" he asked jumping up and down. 

"One night," said Dagger.

"That'll be 100 gil please," said the boy.

Dagger took out her money and gave the boy 100 gil. 

"This way," said the boy. 

He led the two travelers to a room and left the key on the table.

"We'll be staying in one room?!" Keith said shocked.

"We don't have any choice. Life's like this in a village," she said.

Keith lied down the bed and instantly fell asleep. Obviously tired from the trip. Dagger, on the other hand, sat at her bed and stared at him. 

"That attack, I couldn't be. Only one person can do that, and that person's gone. He can't be Kuja!" she thought shaking her head.

She decided to rest from the trip and lied down. She fell asleep after turning around for awhile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Keith's dream:

__

Keith walked around on a place he didn't know. Everything was different from his home. There were vessels around the whole place. Then he stopped. He saw a vessel in the middle of the whole room that was completely different from the others. Inside it was a girl, only she had a tail. Below it was some scriptures written.

'Mikoto, third angel of death'

"Angel of death," he thought. "What is that?"

He went to the end of the room where there was a mirror. He decided to take a good look of himself. But to his surprise, the reflection wasn't his. The reflection was a man as tall as he was. It had long, silver hair. It wore strange clothes too. Then he saw an old man behind the reflection.

"What are you doing here? Go back to your room," he ordered. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Dagger's dream:

__

Dagger saw Zidane waving at her. She ran towards him. Each step only made them farther from each other. Then Zidane smiled at her and slowly vanished.

"Don't go!" Dagger shouted crying.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ 

I won't b able to update for a long while because exams are drawing near again. Please understand. Anyway, please read the English translation of the song 1000 Words from FFX-2. I wouldn't put it here if it were bad.

Answers: 1.) Go to Microsoft Word. Click format then click font. Choose italic. Or you can press the Ctrl button but don't let go then press letter I. 

2.) Yes, its Dagger's past.

3.) You'll know sooner or later who Keith is.


	21. Emotions

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

********

Emotions

********

****

Dagger's dream (continuation)

__

Dagger continued running despite of the fact that Zidane would only go farther away. She wiped her tears and looked up. Zidane was slowly vanishing. His image was changing. His hair becoming lighter, his tail disappearing, attire becoming formal. Dagger paused. She knew who that person was but couldn't believe it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dagger woke up finding herself alone. She stood up and went out. The sky was already blue. The sun shining brightly, children were running around. Then she felt someone touching her. She turned around and saw Keith. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. 

"You're finally awake," he said. 

"Why? Did I sleep that long?" she asked.

Keith looked at her and grinned. He grabbed her arm and took her somewhere else.

"Stop! I'm ordering you to stop!" Dagger cried as she tried to free herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Just follow me."

Dagger kept quiet. She silently followed him, trying not to ask anything. 

"We're here," said Keith.

He opened the door before him and brought Dagger inside. Dagger entered, speechless. She was inside a library full of books. 

"I found this place a while ago. I decided that maybe, maybe I can find the answer to all my questions here," he said.

He left Dagger alone and took some books. Dagger walked quietly and looked around. Her thoughts flying. She continued walking without noticing whom she was about to bump…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Keith was walking while turning the pages of a book. He did not notice that someone was in front of him. He kept on walking forward…

They bumped and Keith fell on Dagger. His lips touching her forehead.

**********************************************************************************

Dagger shook her head. 

"No! That didn't happen!" she thought. 

She stood up and kept the piece of jewel in her bag. Her first intention was to throw it away, but thought that it was too precious, so she just kept it. Memories lay sleeping inside that piece of jewel. 

**********************************************************************************

Beatrix stared at the peaceful view alone. She was smiling, but inside her was deep sorrow. She couldn't bear to be away from Steiner. The thought somehow scares her. But she knew that she did the right thing. The country's welfare would always be first before hers. Tears were streaming down from her eyes. The soft wind playing with her brown hair. She wiped those tears away. She may look like a tough person from the outside, but there was a delicate part of her within. 

**********************************************************************************

Steiner hobbled towards the palace. It was hard to run with that armor. Sure, he's used to it. But something made him feel the heaviness of the suit he's wearing. He continued running. 

"Just a little more," he thought.

He reached a room and stopped. He knocked the door.

"The door's open," said a voice.

Steiner opened the door and entered.

"Beatrix!" he said.

Beatrix turned around and was shocked to see Steiner there. She stared at him for some time then looked out again.

"I thought you went with them already," she said softly.

"I was, but I headed back. You're more important to me. More than her Highness even," said Steiner.

Beatrix was silent. She didn't say a word. Steiner understood. He knew she cried. It was obvious from the tone of her voice. He went near her and placed his arms around her. 

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you," he said.

Beatrix let her tears stream down to her face. She felt joy and love. She didn't want to let it end. Not yet…

**********************************************************************************

Kuja touched his forehead. It had been aching since yesterday, and it was driving him crazy. Mogrio, his moogle, was nowhere to be found. He took the glass of water from the table and poured it all over his face. He banged his fists on the wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this pain to leave. He tried everything but all failed. He threw the glass and it shattered. He saw himself on the mirror. His reflection… it was different. It wasn't him. The reflection showed a man with light blond hair smiling. He looked away. He fell to the ground and became unconscious.

**********************************************************************************

"My, my… What do we have here? Looks like our heroes are out to chase us. Very well, if they want to have fun, I'll give them what they want," said Meia.

She had been observing all the moves of Zidane and his friends through her powers. She created a large transparent glass and had it floating in her room. She went out and entered a room. She snapped her fingers and the whole room immediately brightened. She released a gigantic creature from its curse and ordered it to attack Zidane. She smirked at the thought of Zidane and his friends killed. 

**********************************************************************************

"How's everything?" asked Zidane.

"Everything's fine! Sir!" the crewmember replied.

"You wasted a lot of money for this didn't you?" said a grumpy voice. 

Zidane turned around and saw Amarant. 

"Not really," he said. "We just brought along with us everything that we thought was needed," Zidane answered. 

"Whatever…" said Amarant.

"INCOMING!" shouted a crewmember running.

Zidane ran forward and saw an ugly monster headed towards their way. 

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter's terribly short. I'm just depressed these days…

Anyway, I would like to thank those who read and reviewed. I love you guys! 

My reasons for being depressed: 

1. I failed in the Math exam. No fair! All my grades were fine having 84(Science) as the lowest passing grade and 100(Chinese) as the highest. If only I had more time, I would have passed. I was only able to answer one out of five from the last part of the exam that immediately got me a deduction of -20. (Although she gave some considerations that turned it to -16 or -17) 

2. My bus mate, a boy (about 14-15) kept making fun of me. But we're friends. Only he doesn't realize it when he's gotten too far already. He's nice when sending text messages to me though…

__


	22. Brothers

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

*********

Brothers…

*********

Zidane clutched his weapon tightly and rushed forward, Amarant followed closely. The monster flew so fast that it almost collided with the ship. Luckily, Freya arrived just in time to stop it. She threw her spear towards the monster, hitting its left wing. It immediately sent the monster falling to the ocean. 

Amarant grunted and walked away. 

"What's wrong with him?" Freya asked.

"Must've been furious since you had all the fun," Zidane replied.

"Fun? You think battling an enormous monster is fun?!" Freya said in a bewildered tone.

"Must be, for him…" Zidane said shrugging. 

He left Freya alone and went to the control room. Freya stared at the sky and sighed. She then returned to her room afterwards…

**********************************************************************************

Kuja went out of his room; his face was very wan. He walked past all the rooms and headed towards the stairs, moving like a bibulous man. He met Mogrio halfway who tried to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Mogrio asked. 

Kuja stared at him in the eye frightening Mogrio. He was as white as a ghost and the look in his eyes were cold and distant. Very much different from what they used to be. He continued climbing up the stairs till he reached the top. Meanwhile, Mogrio ran to Zidane and told him about what happened to Kuja. 

"He wasn't like that before, never was. You should've seen him, kupo! It was scary!" Mogrio said, voice shaking a little.

"Where's he headed?" Zidane asked.

"He was climbing up the stairs when I saw him. Seems like he was going to the top of this ship. Kupo!" he replied.

"Thanks," Zidane muttered, rushing out. 

**********************************************************************************

Dagger inhaled the fresh air around her, which helped calm her down. Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. She turned around and saw Kuja, whom she noticed, is acting very odd. She smiled at him but he walked past her, not seeming to notice her. He stood still at the most pointed part of the ship, and looked down to the deep ocean below. Dagger dashed forward.

"What are you trying to do? I'm telling you, don't try to do anything stupid," Dagger said.

Kuja didn't move an inch, as if Dagger's words were just a breeze of air that passed his face. The wind grew stronger and Kuja's silvery hair moved along with it as well as Dagger's long, dark brown hair. Each time the wind became stronger and fiercer, Kuja would move forward. And each time he moved forward tears would stream down her face as she tries to stop him. Finally, Zidane arrived at the top with Mogrio behind him. 

"Don't you dare do it Kuja! Or I'm going to kill you with my own hands!" Zidane shouted.

Kuja ignored him and remained right there. Zidane slowly walked near him and tried to pull Kuja's tail. But as he was about to do it, a gust of wind passed by and Kuja fell overboard, plunging to his death. Dagger screamed and almost fainted. Zidane, however, dived down and seized Kuja's tail. He then slapped Kuja in the face. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zidane cried. "Wake up! Snap out of it! Come back to reality!"

Zidane hit Kuja in the face again, only this time stronger. The color in Kuja's face slowly returned and his eyes were back to the same warm eyes, which they used to be. Forgetting that they were still in the air, Zidane squeezed Kuja hard like any brother would. Their happiness didn't last long though. For below them, the monster that Freya had struck with her spear emerged from the deep ocean below. Dagger, whom was watching them from the airship, shouted as loud as she could to warn Zidane and Kuja. Zidane heard her screams and saw the monster.

"We really need your power right now," Zidane said.

Kuja nodded and teleported them beck to the airship. The monster below flew upward. 

"It's too early to celebrate. Kupo! Look!" Mogrio said. 

They saw the monster flying towards their direction.

"How can this be possible? Freya had struck its wing awhile ago. There's just no way that it could still fly," Zidane exclaimed. 

They didn't know that Meia had aided the monster and made it stronger. 

"What'll we do?" Dagger asked.

"What else? Fight it!" Kuja replied. 

Dagger and Zidane both took out their weapons and prepared for battle while Kuja merely stood there waiting. When the creature had caught up with them, it made the first attack and cast aera on Zidane. Zidane floated in the air and crashed near the door. He stood up and ran back to the battlefield, unscathed. Dagger summoned Ramuh, which had flashes of lightning strike the monster causing some damage. The creature swung its right wing at Zidane's direction. Zidane saw it and swiftly ducked. 

"Hey! No fair! How come you're always attacking me?" Zidane complained after dodging the monster's attack and standing properly again. 

"What's all the racket about?" asked Mikoto as she went out to see what happened. 

Mikoto saw the monster and ran forward to help Zidane and the others. 

"About time someone noticed the noise," Kuja said sarcastically. 

Kuja had just cast flare on the creature, which hurt it on the left wing. Zidane used his skill attack and used treasury on it, inflicting more damage on the monster. The monster countered Zidane's attack by trying to bite Zidane, which Zidane was able to evade. Mikoto cast cura on Zidane to heal him since he was the main target of the monster. Zidane became furious at it and was able to steal a map from it. Dagger went forward and summoned Bahamut whom instantly annihilated the monster. 

Zidane was just too glad to have gotten rid of the monster. He celebrated a little by grabbing Dagger's hand and danced around with her.

Kuja wasn't the least bit surprised by his brother's childish behavior. 

"A-hem," Mikoto started.

Zidane stopped and looked at Mikoto. 

"What?" he asked.

"Weren't you able to steal something from that thing? So, where is it? Show it to us," said Mikoto in a bossy tone.

Dagger giggled at Mikoto's manner of speaking. Zidane scratched his head and took out the map he obtained, or rather, stole. He opened it and all of them gathered around Zidane. 

Written at the top of the map are the words: **_Sephiroth's Mansion _**

Author's Note: Made you guys think that I'm not going to update again… Sorry! Anyway, I would especially like to thank **kingleby **for reviewing. THANKS! ^_^ 

I just noticed how immature my stories are, sorry if they bored you… And I would like to thank you for not getting irritated by all my ranting. Just like to say that my bus mate and I have gotten along better now. Although my sister did say that he was talking, or rather, making fun of me when I'm not around. I can't understand him! 


	23. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

********

Prophecy

********

"So our next stop will be Sephiroth's Mansion then," said Zidane.

"Well, duh, since the monster obviously came from that place then the person that set it free stays there," Mikoto answered. 

Zidane ignored Mikoto and continued, "And it's supposed to be near Iifa Tree, right?"

Dagger nodded, "But there's still a problem. Ever since we've defeated Necron, the Iifa Tree…Who knows where it is now?"

"That's why we're counting on your dreams to be able to locate it," Zidane replied.

Dagger smiled at him.

"Uh guys, I have a question," Mikoto said.

Kuja nodded to show that he was listening.

"Who's Sephiroth?" 

Zidane shrugged, "Never heard of that name before."

Kuja stepped forward and started, "I've read about him. He lived a very long time ago. It was told that he destroyed most of Gaia, only a few were spared, the Mist Continent among them. He was invincible; nobody was able to defeat him. Nobody knew what he wanted or why he did that. Everyone feared him, until someone was finally able to conquer him and kill him…"

"…No one knew what happened to him or the hero after Sephiroth's death. Rumor says that his body was buried inside his manor, which up to now cannot be found. But people got over it since it happened for more than a century already."

"So we're going to have a hard time then, but where will we start?" asked Mikoto.

"The stranger the place is, the better," Kuja said.

"But we've been to almost every place in Gaia," Dagger said.

"I've heard that some sort of island appeared somewhere near the Forgotten Continent," Kuja answered back. "Sources say that many peculiar creatures live there. Besides, it's been a long time since any of us traveled. I'm quite sure of that"

"He's right," agreed Zidane.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikoto said.

**********************************************************************************

After two hours…

"Seen anything yet?" Zidane asked.

The crewmember shook his head. "Wait, what's that?"

He took the binoculars from the table and looked into it.

"What did you see?" Zidane inquired.

"An island, some kind of gigantic island. I think this is what we're looking for."

"Good, tell the whole crew to prepare," Zidane said. He then went out of the room.

**********************************************************************************

"Where will we start?" Freya asked.

"There seem to be small huts over there, maybe we can get some clues there," Vivi suggested. 

"So it's decided then, we'll just have to choose our party. Dagger and Mikoto will be with me. Then…"

"I'll go with you, who knows what childish pranks you might do," Kuja said.

"Ouch! That hurts, but fine!" Zidane said in a hurt kind of voice.

"Let's go!" Mikoto shouted jumping up and down.

"Okay, just stop that," Zidane said.

Mikoto stood still. 

"Come on," Zidane muttered as he started walking.

They met some monsters on the way but they didn't have a hard time defeating them. When they reached the place…

"What happened here?" Mikoto said.

The whole place was ruined. Roofs lay on the ground. Broken furnitures are scattered everywhere. There was no sign of any living thing.

"Better start looking for any survivors," Zidane said.

Mikoto nodded. They set out in pairs. They didn't get too far when Dagger spotted an old man sitting alone on a broken fountain. Dagger went near him and talked to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Dagger. 

The old man merely nodded.

"Do you know what happened here?" she asked again.

The old man sighed and answered, "I've warned them again and again, but they were stubborn and foolish. None would listen to me. The same thing happened in another place before, the people who lived there were as obstinate as the villagers here. Ah…but that took place a long time ago."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know that this was going to happen?" Dagger asked.

"Let's just say that I saw it coming," the old man replied.

Dagger stared at the old man for some time.

"I know that face, I've seen it before," Dagger thought.

Then she remembered what he had said: _The same thing happened in another place before, the people who lived there were as obstinate as the villagers here. Ah…but that took place a long time ago._

"But he couldn't be!" Dagger shook her head.

"Yes, I am the same person whom you were thinking about," the old man said.

"H-how did you know?" she asked.

"Of course I knew, you've grown a lot since I last saw you…Sarah," he answered.

The old man rose and started walking. Dagger ran after him.

"Wait! Don't go! Please," Dagger shouted.

**********************************************************************************

"Where is she?" Zidane thought. "She told me that she was going to be here."

Zidane sat at the fountain and waited. He left Dagger behind for awhile because he saw something moving, which turned out to be a moogle. Then he heard Dagger's voice that seems to slowly fade away. He rose and followed the direction of her voice. He kept on running until he saw her hair.

**********************************************************************************

"Please, stop!" Dagger cried.

The old man ignored her and kept on walking. What was surprising was that he seemed to gain more speed at each step he takes. 

"Your friend has come for you," he said.

Dagger did not mind what he said and continued running after him. He finally stopped and faced her. 

"You want to know? If you do, then you must be prepared to face the truth," the old man said challengingly.

"I'm prepared," Dagger replied in a firm voice.

A smile crept into the old man's face.

"Then follow me," he said.

The old man walked forward and disappeared. Dagger stood still for sometime then did the same thing.

"What the-" 

Dagger was astounded by her surroundings. She was inside a beautiful garden with a small hut in the middle. She saw the old man inside and trudged towards it. The old man beckoned for her to enter and told her to sit. She did it obediently. 

"As you can see," he began, "I am a sage who have lived for a long time. What you see now is merely what's left of me. And I find it quite surprising that you are able to see me."

"What do you mean? I can't understand," Dagger said.

"You can't? Then let me explain it. I, along with the citizens of this village, perished at the hand of an unimaginable power. It really made me sad when none would listen to me after I warned them. I decided to perish with them since the people have taken great care of me and loved me. Besides, I am tire of this world anyway," he said.

"I am merely the spirit which is wandering aimlessly now," he continued.

Dagger nodded to show that she understood everything he said.

"I remember warning a village before, the people were very nice, they loved and took great care of me," he said. "But there's something different about them…they have horns."

Dagger looked at him, she was stunned.

"I told them that a strong force was about to come and destroy the whole place, unfortunately, nobody listened. They treated me nicely although they thought I had gone mad. Of course I remembered everyone there…especially a young girl who always visited me and would tell me all sorts of tales."

His eyes flickered while saying this. He then smiled at her afterwards.

"Well, enough of the past. You said you want to know the truth…which is quite brave of you, since many are afraid to learn about the future…" he said.

Dagger listened patiently and nodded.

"I know that you are getting tired already, so let me get straight to the point." He said again.

The old man raised his left hand and placed it above Dagger's head. He then closed his eyes. For a while, there was silence, then he chanted,

__

"Two great powers within you, waiting to be unleashed

Strong their strengths are, with cravings to diminish

Cease them fast, that you must do

Or vast destruction will redo"

Author's Note: Hope you guys really liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed!!! ^_^ 

Really sorry if it takes awhile before I can update since… ^_^

Anyone with a friendster account? Add me…please!!! ^_^ Here's my e-address: lexie@tri-isys.com

Thanks!!! ^_^


	24. Clue

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Squaresoft.

****

Clue

****

"Found her yet?" asked Mikoto.

Zidane shook his head. 

"Let's wait for her here, she might suddenly come back," Vivi suggested.

Zidane nodded. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and wore a worried expression on his face. Dagger never did this before…all right, so she has. But it was still strange for her to run off like that.

"She'll show up," Freya said in a very reassuring tone.

Zidane looked at her and nodded. Even though he knew that she only said that to cheer him up, he was still worried. He sighed and waited…nothing. That's when he noticed that Kuja was also not around.

"Has anyone seen Kuja?" asked Zidane.

Vivi, Mikoto and Freya shook their heads.

"…muttered something about going for a walk," grunted Amarant apparently disgusted with Quina's behavior as Quina moved from one spot to the other searching for food again! ( He/she just had three helpings of food before they went off the airship!!! ^_^ )

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Kuja trudged quietly. He felt a twinge of pain and stopped walking. He looked around to make sure that he was not followed. He sighed and rubbed his temple. The pain was much more enormous than he had expected. He frowned, he needed to find out what was causing his sufferings and stop it or he'll go crazy. Another pang caused him to almost shout and after a second, he was on his knees. He was sweating hard and he cursed under his breath.

How he wished that his life would end already. Then the pain would finally be over. A pair of boots appeared before him so he raised his head and saw Dagger staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Dagger asked worriedly.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kuja, ignoring her question.

"Just now," Dagger answered. "Are you alright?"

"Do I seem like I'm fine?" Kuja said.

Dagger shook her head. She reached out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Kuja mumbled as he took her hand, stood up and faced her. "Where were you? You had everyone searching for you."

"Nowhere, I just…got lost," Dagger said blankly. She was silent for a while before talking. "Come on, let's go back. I wouldn't want them to keep on searching for me." She started walking quietly.

Kuja nodded and took a quick glance at her. Dagger was acting very odd. Something was troubling her but he decided to keep quiet about it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Zidane continued to walk around in circles before finally stopping. "That's it," he said, "I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna look for her."

"That isn't necessary," said Freya. Zidane raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

Amarant pointed to two figures that were approaching them. Zidane looked at them for awhile before finally recognizing them and ran forward to hug his beloved Dagger.

"Zidane, I can't breathe," Dagger said as she tried to gasp for air when Zidane trapped her in his tight embrace.

"Sorry," Zidane muttered as he let her go. He took a glimpse at her to see if she was hurt.

"Where have you been Dagger? We've been worried sick!!!" exclaimed Mikoto.

Zidane nodded, "I demand an answer." His voice turning serious.

Dagger looked at them. She tried to say something but no words came out of her mouth. "Um…" she began as she stared at her fingers.

"She got lost and was lucky enough to bump into me," Kuja interrupted.

Dagger gaped at him. Zidane merely shrugged, totally unsuspicious and said, "Okay. What's important is that everybody's safe. Especially you," he nodded at Dagger.

Dagger smiled weakly. She really appreciated Zidane's love for her but deep down inside, she felt guilty for having to lie to Zidane and her friends. She looked around, as she was unable to gather the strength to look straight into everybody's eyes and noticed that Vivi was missing.

"Has anybody seen Vivi?" asked Dagger anxiously.

"There he is!" exclaimed Mikoto as Vivi slowly approached them. Vivi was holding something in his hand.

"What have you got there Vivi?" Freya asked.

"Nothing important," Vivi replied sadly. "The only reason why I took these along with me is because I thought that they might help us with our search for Eiko…but nothing's written here."

"Let me see them," Zidane said. Vivi handed the parchments to Zidane and Zidane took a look at each of them. 

"See anything?" Mikoto asked eagerly.

Zidane shook his head. "Nope! Nothing! Zilch!"

Dagger who was just standing beside him raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends questioningly. She could not understand why Zidane and the others could not see a thing when her eyes can clearly see the handsomely written words.

"What about that black thing? Is food?" Quina asked.

Vivi shrugged, "I dunno, it attracted my attention so I took it too."

"So much for clues. We wasted our time here doing nothing," said Kuja.

Dagger felt worse than before. Not only were they clueless, but they spent precious time in searching for her.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Zidane asked as he stretched his arms.

The others nodded in agreement and started to head back. Vivi stared at the things that he was holding and decided to leave them there. Dagger stayed behind, somehow, those things that Vivi were holding seem to draw her near them. Finally, she picked them up, hid them and ran after her friends.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Back in her room, Dagger sat at her bed and simply stared into nothingness. She had insisted on having her own room for personal reasons even though it piss Zidane for awhile. She didn't know what to do. She hated herself for being like this…for being so helpless. How can she, Garnet til Alexandros, hold such tremendous power within her and more than that, stop that power from **demolishing, destroying, ending all life **on Gaia!

No! She will no longer burden Zidane and her friends by being the usual damsel in distress. She must do this on her own. Without the knowledge of her friends though. She'll do everything and anything to keep this planet alive. Even if it means… Dagger shook her head. She should not think of such things. Surely, there must be another answer to this dilemma of hers. She sat for awhile, thinking. Another part of her brain though was in doubt. After all, isn't she the one who constantly needs to be saved? 

She recalled the time when she tried to stop her mother, Queen Brahne, from attacking the other nations but only placed her life at risk. Then there was the time when she tried to protect Alexandria from Bahamut by summoning the great Alexander with Eiko. Both of them almost perished if it was not again for, she sighed, Zidane. ( ^_^ Yay for Zidane! )

She clutched her staff while absentmindedly humming a soft tune. She maintained in that position for some time until she heard voices outside her room. She stood up and leaned against the door.

"Kupo! I don't think that's a very good idea!"

"Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"It's Kuja and Mogrio," Dagger whispered. She leaned closer.

"Get out of my way! I don't want to resort to violence!" Kuja said loudly.

"I don't care! Kupo!" Mogrio answered back.

"I'm warning you," Kuja said.

Dagger started to rack her brain. She has to do something before Kuja turns Mogrio into a roasted pig! She stood up, placed a bossy kind of expression on her face and opened the door.

"A-hem," Dagger started as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Kuja and Mogrio looked at her.

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to get some peace here," Dagger said and she was absolutely shocked by the words she had said.

"Why? Did I disturb her Highness's beauty sleep?" sneered Kuja. He turned his back on her and went back to his room, which was only at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry, I really am! Kupo! He's been in a bad mood these days," sighed Mogrio.

Dagger smiled warmly at the moogle. "It's alright."

Dagger watched Mogrio follow Kuja back to his room before closing the door of her room. She sat down and looked around at her room. It wasn't what one would call elegant, but it's not that simple to look at too. It has a queen-sized bed at the far end of the room with a painting of a beautiful lady warrior slaying an evil dragon hanging on the wall. Hand-carved furniture decorated the rest of the room and sheer, silk-like clothes draped the walls of the room. The floor was covered with a lovely color of maroon and a window was at the end of her room.

She rested her head on her arms and blew the strand of hair that has covered part of her face away. She then remembered the parchments she took away. She brought them out from their hiding place and looked at it. She frowned; she still could not understand why Zidane and the others couldn't see the writings there. She looked harder. Every single word made sense too. 

Then the thought occurred to her. This was not any ordinary language. This was the language of the summoners. They had two kinds: the ordinary one that can be read by any person and the special one that only summoners themselves can see. The special one is only used whenever something important that needs to be concealed from the knowledge of others is written down. She had only seen her mother use it ones, but she never believed in it.

What if it was from her mother? She felt her heart beat faster and her hands tremble as she slowly read the contents inside it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Kuja banged his fist on the table. He needed to get away, to be alone, but Mogrio won't leave his room. Mogrio keeps on believing that he's going to kill himself. Ha! As if that's gonna happen. Even if it did come to his head, he won't give up that easily. He started pondering, trying to think of a plan to get rid of that stubborn and irritating moogle! 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Dagger stopped reading. Even if she was disappointed that it was no from her mother, the contents were full of evil. She took a deep breath and rolled the parchments. She placed it back to where she first hid it and decided not to take it out until it could help with their journey. As she was placing it back, she saw a blinding white light coming from one of the cabinets in her room. She went near it and noticed that a black light was also coming out from her pocket. 

She took out the stone that Vivi found and the jewel given to her by…that man. The two stones flew away from Dagger's grip and floated around in circles in midair. The lights flashed stronger and instead of going forward, she backed away. The black one was way smaller than the colorless jewel. Even if the light almost blinded her, she could clearly see what was happening. The black one entered the colorless jewel and positioned itself in the center where there was a small hole. 

The light disappeared and the jewel fell to the floor. Dagger stood up and went near it. She was quite reluctant to touch it though. After some time debating with herself, she decided to pick it up. When her hand touched the jewel, the ground started shaking, the sky darkened, heavy winds blew, lightning flashed across the sky and roars of thunder could be heard.

The moment Dagger held the jewel properly in her hands, it began raining heavily and her room was getting wet. She struggled against the strong winds that seem like punching her and was finally able to close the window. She sighed in relief and placed the jewel on the table observing it. How come she didn't see the small hole in the jewel? She had always took it out and admired it. And she wondered more about the weather. When she felt the jewel, everything went dark. But before she could think more about it, she heard someone banging her door.

"Dagger! Come out! It's urgent!" Mikoto's voice passed through the door and reached her ears.

Dagger ran towards the door and opened it. She saw Mikoto panting.

"It's-it's Zidane! He's-"

****

Author's Note: I apologize for the long absence and sincerely hope that you guys will forgive me! High school is really tough and we were being bombarded with more than 5 assignments a day and loads of projects! And I also had a tough time thinking about the continuation for this story!!! I felt guilty not updating last Christmas and since it was my birthday last week, I felt more guilty!!! 

****

Please answer this question, it's very important even if it is confusing because the later part of this story will base on your answers!!!

Who do you prefer to pair Cloud with? Tifa or Aeris? 


End file.
